Changing Waters
by zelos111
Summary: Is Waterbending all that's important in Katara's life? Can she replace it with something or someone else? Follow Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Zuko as they work together to end the war (Set in the time line between the puppet master and the end of the series) Changed some big plot line areas and added a few things to the story as well. Hope you like it and read and review!
1. Strange Appearances

**Hey All! I know I haven't written anything since my hiatus with General Aang (which I will start up again soon, I promise) but I thought I would try and get my creative juices flowing for ALTA again with a short story. Hope you all enjoy! Just as a quick note, I don't have any Toph in this story because I thought she wouldn't have really added that much to it and I kinda draw a little of my creativity from Legend of Korra so sorry in advance…. Just to let you know in advance, if I decide to branch off from this story and use toph, I decided to send her on a scouting mission to see what resources and or information she could gather on Katara and Sokka's Dad through this episode. **** I know lame excuse, but it's what I could think of. lol**

**I do not own ALTA.**

"Remind me why we can't just fly on Appa guys?" Said a very tired Aang.

"Come on Aang, we have been over this again and again so stop complaining, we can't fly cause we are in enemy territory, I don't have to remind you that everyone in the Fire Nation thinks that you are dead right now, and I'd like to keep it thought way" stated Sokka, who was quickly becoming aggravated.

"Well maybe if we had more breaks along the way, I wouldn't be complaining as much!"

"That's enough you two, give me that map Sokka" said Katara.

As she examined the map, she discovered that there was a town not too far from where they were located.

"Hey guys" Katara began, when she finally gained there attention, she continued: "There is a town not too far from here, we can take a break and gather supplies, sound good?"

Sokka began to protest until Katara gave him the death glare, if looks could kill, the firenation would be in big trouble. After Sokka thought for a few minutes, figuring out how far it would put them off schedule, he finally had to give in.

At this Katara smiled, quickly glancing over at Aang. All she saw in his eyes was relief and gratitude.

As they started their walk towards the town, they began to notice that it was getting dark out.

"Hey Katara, I think we should start to set up camp, in the morning we can make our way to the town."

Sokka, undeterred declared: "I think we should keep going, the town has got to be around here somewhere…"

"Sokka, the map is upside down…" said a very annoyed Katara.

"I meant to do that" he said as he attempted to nonchalantly flip the map back over but failed miserably.

Aang just rolled his eyes and began to set up camp while brother and sister bickered. As time went on, the argument escalated between them to the point where Katara was seething at her brother.

"You are unbelievable sometimes!"

"So are you Katara!"

"Guys, I think you both need to calm down, Sokka: go gather some fire wood. Katara, could you help me pick some berries and nuts so we can eat?"

"Sure Aang" both said at the same time.

At this, brother and sister went their separate ways, both cooling off with each step. As Aang and Katara were walking back to camp with a variety of berries and nuts, even some apples; Aang noticed that Katara seemed a little bit off.

"I wish you wouldn't fight with him all the time"

At this Katara stopped and leaned up against a nearby tree.

"I don't want to fight with him, but I mean seriously! He can be so immature sometimes; I don't even know how to be level with him anymore. It's like he is trying to make me mad or something."

"I get what you mean" When Katara looked at him in confusion, he began to explain: "When I was back at the Southern Air Temple it wasn't always fun and games, you had to be disciplined as well. The monks in training didn't always like to meditate or practice airbending, me included; so we tended to revolt against the older monks. Sometimes this would work and other times it didn't, most of the time, the older monks would just ignore us and our immaturity. I guess we were kinda looking for them to fight with us, once we realized we could no longer "egg them on" we sorta stopped fighting them on it for the most part". When she still looked confused Aang let out a long sigh.

"I guess what I am trying to say is that if you just ignore his immaturity and you don't stoop down to his level, than you might be surprised at how quickly he would change his attitude. I mean, think about it, you guys bicker all the time and all he does is egg you own, just let what he says to you roll of your shoulders, and things might change, including his attitude."

Katara just kicked some loose dirt by her feet: "I guess your right; I'll try not to fight with him"

Aang just smiled: "good, now let's get back to camp before Sokka gets worried."

After their conversation, Aang noticed that Katara's mood changed immensely. Sokka noticed this as well when they returned to camp: "Hey sis, I just wanted to say sorry for getting under your skin back there.."

Katara smiled and walked over to him, giving him a hug: "I'm sorry for losing my temper at you back there to, I said a lot of things I didn't mean"

While both still hugging Sokka said: "Truce than?"

"Truce"

After dinner was served and eaten, the trio found that they were in no way ready to get any rest yet.

"Hey guys, why don't we tell some stories from our past to pass some time… Get it? Stories from our PAST to pass some time?"

"Not funny Sokka" said Katara.

At this, Sokka frowned..

"Hey, I thought it was funny" said Aang.

At this, Sokka visibly brightened: "Thanks buddy"

"Ok I'll go first" said Katara.

As it grew later and many stories had been passed between friends, it was now Aang's turn to tell a story. Being the joker he is, Aang thought it would be fun to tell a very scary story. He decided that he would tell of when he went down to the Southern Earth Kingdom and camped in a forest much like this one. He added a little dramatization that it was said to be a place for lingering spirits, trapped between the physical world and the spirit world and on nights close to a full moon, the spirit world and the real world would almost come together. This would allow the spirits to walk the earth again, haunting those who camped in their forests. Obviously, this did not go over well with either Katara or Sokka.

In the middle of his story Aang looked at both of his friends. Katara was fidgeting slightly and it seemed as though she was tense while Sokka, trying to keep up his manly attitude was very nonchalant about the whole thing but Aang could see right through his façade. He was probably more scared than Katara was.

"You want me guys to stop telling it?"

"Maybe another time Aang" said Katara who was now looking around the darkened forest "this place gives me the creeps"

"It's ok guys, bright and early tomorrow morning we will head out to the village. I took a look at the map and it should be less than a mile North of here. So let's all try and get a little rest, there is nothing to be afraid about."

"I wouldn't say there isn't ANYTHING to be afraid of in these woods" said a creepy older woman.

"AHHH" the trio screamed as they all jumped up and quickly clasped each other in death grips.

As the three looked on towards the offender, they relaxed slightly when they found that it was only an older woman, though Aang still kept his guard up just in case.

"Hello children, my name is Hama and I work as an inn keeper in a village not too far from here. You can come stay for the night. It is not safe for you to stay out in the forest at night; people say that spirits have been taken innocent people away. If you are taken, you never return."

"Hi, my name is Kuzon, this is Katara and Sokka". Aang said while pointing to Katara and Sokka respectively.

_I need to keep an eye on her; something just doesn't seem right about her…_ Aang thought. But instead of voicing his opinions, he just smiled and thanked her for her generosity. Sokka, being the simple man that he always claimed to be, asked immediately if she had any meat, to which Hama replied "absolutely". At this, Sokka was all for going, though Aang was weary of the women, he agreed.

As they packed up Appa and began there walk to the village, Katara began asking Hama many questions. At the end of the conversation, she had a better understand of who she was. From what Hama said, she was a simple inn keeper who had been living in the town for decades. She lost her husband years ago and had not seen her son since. She was into art and enjoyed taking strolls at night to just enjoy nature.

After her conversation, Katara strolled back to a safe distance from Hama and told both Aang and Sokka: "I think we can trust her, she seems genuine and reminds me a lot of gran gran."

Sokka nodded but thought she was a little creepier than gran gran ever was.

When they made it to the inn, there was only one room with two beds.

"Don't worry guys, I'll sleep outside tonight" said Aang.

When Sokka and Katara were about to protest, Aang continued saying: "really guys, I'll stay with Appa, he'll protect me if I need it."

At this, Sokka seemed to be satisfied but Katara was still skeptical. Being outside could be dangerous in unknown and possibly dangerous territory, but before I could voice my opinion, Hama spoke up.

"You can stay in the barn down the road, there is plenty of hay for your beast and you should be ok for the night until I can find better arrangements for you tomorrow."

At this, Aang gave Katara's shoulder a reassure squeeze before he followed Hama out the door to his sleeping arrangements.

Hama returned much later in the evening, claiming that she had other things to take care of before she went to bed, though Sokka didn't trust her, Katara decided to just accept the answer and her kindness and decide what there next step was in the morning.

No one slept very well that night.

**So first chapter is up, I probably will put chapter 2 up sometime tomorrow or Monday so keep a look out for it. Read and Review guys!**


	2. The last Southern Waterbender?

**I hope those of you who read my last chapter enjoyed it, I do have to say that there was more reads than I thought I would get. Against my better judgement, I decided to keep toph out of this story but will include her in future branch offs of this story. Here is the new chapter guys!**

Chapter 2:

As the sun crept over the horizon, Aang woke troubled. He remembered that he kept tossing and turning throughout the night; consequently he felt terrible. _I need to meditate and clear my mind._ With that lingering thought, he wrote a quick note to Katara telling her that he needed to meditate a little bit and that he would likely be back before lunch. He knew that she would likely fuss over his stupidity, especially since she had begun to take over the motherly role all over again. Just when he had thought it was over, he had to go and die. This consequently put Katara into over drive when it came to his well-being. Though he didn't necessarily mind someone caring about him, he wanted to have a little freedom to do what he wanted to.

After walking for about 30 minutes, he came upon a hill with a gorgeous view of the village in the distance. Aang placed himself into a comfortable lotus position and began to clear his mind. He listened to the trees around him rustle with the light breeze, the warmth of the still rising early morning sun, the coolness of the grass beneath him. As minutes turned into hours, Aang decided that it was about time to get back to his friends. As he get up, he heard a twig behind him crack, it immediately put Aang on the alert. With a sense of foreboding, he raised his hand, prepared to defend himself.

**Mid Chapter A/N: Just thought I'd say really quickly that I am being a little creative and changing a few aspects of this episode. I am keeping some aspects the same but others will change. Sorry if Katara seems like she is flip flopping between trusting Hama and being weary of her. I am doing this on purpose. **** So in saying all this, back to the story!**

As Katara woke, she found that she had slept in much later than she had previously wanted to. By the looks of it, it was probably far past 10 in the morning. She frowned at this, dressing and brushing her hair out. Once she felt that she was presentable to the outside world, she walked down the stairs to find Sokka stuffing his mouth with an assortment of Fire Nation foods.

Just before she was about to scold her brother for eating so much, Hama walked in shaking her head at him.

"I'm really sorry Hama" said Katara.

"It's ok child, my son was just like him when he was his age. He will grow out of it just like my son did… Hopefully…"

"Doubted" Katara said while she rolled her eyes.

Sokka just huff and continued eating.

"So have you seen Kuzon this morning" Katara asked as you looked around the large open first floor of the inn.

"I have not Katara, perhaps he is still in the barn?" said Hama smoothly.

"Good idea, I'll check" replied Katara.

At this she simply told her brother that she would be back in a little while. As she walked down the main path of the village, she noticed that people seemed very sad and to themselves. She noticed many would stare at her as if she was a foreign entity. Under their stares, she was just looking forward to seeing Aang.

As she walked, her mind began to wonder to a person who she found had invaded her thoughts more and more as of late. She began to feel a warmness grow in her face and it unbalanced her. _Why is this happening, he's just a friend,_ but the small voice in her head told her he was much more. _He is so younger than me though, he's the Avatar for spirit's sake!_ She tried to shake these thoughts from her head, but the more she tried, the harder it was to actually find some peace about. _You know how you felt when he died, a part of you died as well. He's more than a friend to you and you know it._

Frustrated at herself for letting her mind drift back to him again, with a defeated sigh she said in a whisper: "After the war…."

She reached the barn door, pushing it open, she noticed that the center of her thoughts was nowhere to be found. She started to panic as she walked further in until she noticed the note. Reading it aloud: "Out meditating, please don't be mad Katara. I will be back by lunch" She frowned at this. _I am soooo gonna give him an ear full when he gets back…._

She walked back to the inn, seeing that her brother had finished his meal. She spoke to him saying that Kuzon went out to get some fresh air and will be back later.

At this, Hama spoke up from the Kitchen. "Sorry Katara, but Kuzon won't be back till like tomorrow or the next day. I sent him out when he get back to the town over to pick up some groceries for me. I would have normally just asked one of the delivery boys to get it for me, but people have been disappearing more and more. He said it wasn't a big deal, he also said it was the least he could do for giving you room and board for a while.

"So Kuzon….." said Sokka.

Katara just sighed, resigned by the fact that Aang was just like this. Though Katara was not happy about Aang being alone, especially with the threat of an angry spirit, but she also did not like the fact that he did not at least bring the subject up to her.

"Katara, would you mind watching the inn for me, I have to do a few errands around down. I should be back in a few hours at the most."

Katara looked up at Hama, nodding her head in understanding: "No problem".

Hama left soon after.

When Sokka was sure that Hama was long gone, he got up and began looking through her things. Katara raised an eye brow while asking "what are you doing?"

"I want some answers, something doesn't seem right and I am gonna get to the bottom of it. You can't tell me you aren't at all curious about Hama…. She has been so vauge about everything… I just don't trust her…"

"Sokka, she has no REASON to trust us, I mean come on… She found us late at night in the woods, it's a wonder she opened her in to us, fed us, and trusted me to look after her in. Give her a break Sokka and leave her things alone."

"You can sit there Katara, but I'm snooping"

Katara flopped down on the coach and just watched Sokka rummage for a while. About 30 minutes in and Sokka had not found anything out of the ordinary, just Fire Nation trinkets and handmade ornaments and pictures. Sokka was beginning to think that there was nothing bad about Hama until he decided to look in the attic.

"Hey Katara, are you coming with me, or do I have to look through all this stuff up here by myself?"

Not wanting to chance Hama finding Sokka looking through her things, she decided to humor her brother by making the search go quicker. As time went on and they had both searched through almost everything in the attic, Katara concluded that there probably wasn't anything out of the ordinary about Hama but Sokka, being the persistent one, just could not give up.

There was only one chest left that was unopened by Katara and Sokka. It looked old and unopened in what appeared to be years. As Sokka opened the large chest, it only had a small box in it that unlocked by a key.

Sokka began to pry at the box, ignoring his sister's constant worrying over Hama likely getting back to the inn soon. Sokka began to get frustrated, unwilling to waste any further time with the box, he took out a small knife and pried it open. Unintentionally, the contents spilled out of the container onto the wood floor beneath them.

Both Katara's and Sokka's eyes grew wide at what the both saw.

"You know, it's rude to rummage through peoples things without permission…" said Hama with a sigh.

What lay on the floor was a simple comb, made out of a whale bone. Both Katara and Sokka knew that this type of bone was native to the Southern Water Tribe.

"How did you get this?" said a now confused Katara.

"Did you steal it?" blatantly stated Sokka.

At this accusation, Hama simply stated that she would explain all when they got back downstairs. When everyone was downstairs and situation, she began: "To answer your question, no, I did not steal it"

"Then how did you get it?" huffed Sokka.

"It was mine as a child; you see very long ago I was taken away from my home… The Southern Water Tribe."

Both children gasped.

"Before I continue, I know both of you are form there as well."

Sokka just gaped: "How did you know?"

"You are in the Fire Nation, you might want to change your names to something less… tribal…."

Both Katara and Sokka nodded.

"You're a water bender, aren't you Katara?"

Katara nodded and looked down, "I'm the last of our tribe".

Hama frowned: "You're not the last young one, when I was not much older than you, the Fire Nation began to raid our village, and we were strong and proud, defending our tribe with each attack. But soon, our numbers as water benders were dwindling until I was the last. When the fire nation came again, they took me captive and brought me back here. They imprisoned me for years; eventually I escaped and resigned to stay in exile in the fire nation. It has not been the best existence, but at least I am alive."

When Hama was finished with her story, she looked down. "I was so resentful towards the Fire Nation, for years I wanted nothing more to fight back. Now I am old, but I see much of myself in you young water bender. With your permission, I would like to teach you some of my advanced bending forms so that you might be better equipped to end this war."

At this, Katara nodded rather quickly: "yes please! We can start now!"

Alright, before dinner, we can go out to the fields, I will teach you some useful skills.

Hama left the two siblings in the living area while she went up to her bedroom to gather some supplies and to change.

When Hama was out of ear shot, Sokka get close to Katara and said only said two words with a serious face: "Be careful"

Katara just rolled her eyes and brushed it off.

When Hama walked back into the living room, the both waved goodbye to Sokka and went out to the fields, far from the town.

"This first art I learned right after I escaped prison, it allows you to pull water out of living things around you, even out of thin air. It can be useful in sticky situations, especially if you have no large source of water around you. But be warned, if the climate is dry, it will not produce the results you may want."

After Hama thought that Katara seemed to understand this, she decided to show Katara. Hama took her water bending stance and in one fluid motion, she removed all of the water from the beautiful flowers surrounding them, forming it into a sharp water current, she sliced a large rock in half.

Though the move was ingenious and amazing, seeing all of the dead flowers around her made Katara immensely saddened.

Hama simply waved her hand, saying that the flowers were unimportant in comparison to surviving an encounter with an enemy.

After a few hours of training, both Katara and Hama were getting fatigued. They decided to return home, make dinner, and go to bed. That night, Katara laid awake, to burdened by her thoughts to be able to rest. _I wonder if Aang is ok. I hope we leave this place soon._

Seeing this, Sokka pulled her from her thoughts, what's the matter Katara?

"I just want to leave this place soon…."

"I thought you would love to learn from a Southern water bender?"

"I am excited, I just get this eerie feeling about Hama, like she isn't telling us everything…"

"I told you that from the beginning Katara!" but we have to wait a few days before Aang gets back anyway…

Katara knew her brother was right… for once. Instead of continuing this discussion, she rolled over in her bed and said good night to Sokka.

**Well, I hope you guys liked it guys! I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow night if you guys are interested so please read and review!**


	3. Waking moments

**Hey guys, here's another chapter for you guys. I know they aren't long but I am trying… Haven't gotten any feedback for the story so I guess I am doing just ok with it. I am probably going to have a few more chapters, maybe like 3 or 4 more but I'll see what I can think up. Like always, read and review.**

**I do not own ALTA**

Aang awoke chained to a wall, it was cold and his head was throbbing. _How long have I been out? Where am I?_

"He is awake"

Though he could barely see, he faintly saw a disheveled women chained to the wall across from him.

"My name is Siara" the woman said with a grim smile. (If that makes sense)

"Kuzon, nice to meet you, I'd shake your hand but…."

"I know" said Siara. "I have been like this for a few days now. Do you remember what happened to you?"

"I don't know, it's all a little fuzzy, I do know that I was sitting on a hilltop when all of the sudden, I knew I wasn't alone. Before I could do anything, I lost control of my body and a few seconds later, everything wen t black."

The women nodded: "the same story as the rest of us"

Aang began to look around, finally noticing all of the grim faces that surrounded him: "how many people are down here?"

The small group around him filled him in, there were approximately 30 of them there, all of which were villagers. Aang also surmised that they were underground, possibly under a mountain due to the fact that it was much colder than it was outside, and water was dripping from the ceilings and moistening the walls. Though his own personal safety as well as the safety of the villagers worried him, he also worried for Katara and Sokka. He prayed to the spirits that they would not come after him.

Aang knew that he had to find a way out of here, but sadly he could not just bend the chains that bound him away. Though he could possibly bend a key of earth to unlock them. He quickly dismissed this idea because this would likely give away his identity to the villagers, though the prospect of dying if he did not was not appealing either. _I am gonna have to wait till these people go to sleep to escape_. With this resolve, he decided to find out as much as he could about the villagers superstitions on the subject of the forest spirit that was snatching all the villagers up.

**Back to Katara and Sokka**

Sokka decided to walk through the village today since it was so nice out. He noticed that a woman with a young child was frantic talking to what appeared to be the authorities. He decided to see what was happening.

"You have to help me Shin, my husband went out last night and hasn't come back yet!" the mother frantically continued "I know you told people not to go out after dark into the forest, but he needed to deliver supplies to my cousin who lives over the mountains, there has to be something you can do!"

The officer solemnly said: "I'm sorry Loe, I can't risk my men to go out to look for him, and you just have to pray to the spirits that he is ok. You know it is dangerous to even go out there during the day now, I'm sorry again Loe." At this, he gave her one last glance and walked away.

Loe continue to hold her baby tight as tears fell down her face. Sokka decided to ask a few questions of his own to her to try and find out if anything could be done. He didn't say it, but he was beginning to worry about Aang and this woman losing her husband and the officer saying it was not even safe to travel in the woods during the day now was a pretty scary thing.

"I'm sorry to sound like I am prying, but could you tell me a little about what is happening around here?"

"People are losing loved ones to whatever angered spirit lives in that forest. We do not know what we have done to deserve such torcher, but I do know that once you are taken, you never come back. I won't ever get to see my husband again, though I am not the only one, I doubt I will be the last. Something must be done and I do not know what. People are beginning to become frantic, terrified, and angry."

Sokka just nodded and said: "has anyone seen this spirit, maybe come into contact?"

The women rolled her eyes saying: "Old man Ding keeps saying that he "escaped from her cluches one night in the full moon, but no one believes him. To tell you the truth, everyone thinks he has lost it and become senile"

"Could you tell me where I might find him so I can make that decision for myself?"

"He is usually over at his house, about a 15 minute walk down this road from here." Said Loe.

Sokka thank her and wished her the best and made his way over to Old man Ding's home.

When Sokka knocked on the door, he noticed that his home was nothing more than an abandoned shack filled with garbage and useless trinkets. When he answered the door, Sokka was automatically repulsed by the man. He had knotted and ratty hair, missing and disgusting teeth, and dirt on nearly every portion of his face. After he recovered from the initial shock, Sokka spoke:

"I came to talk to you about your encounter with this spirit"

"That's the only thing people ever want to talk to me about these days…" said a very angered and partially delusional Ding.

"I am really sorry to bother you, but I need to hear the story, people say that you actually escaped from the spirit?" said a hopeful Sokka.

Ding sighed and allowed Sokka to enter his home. "I keep telling people, she isn't a spirit, she is a woman. A very old one at that.

"Like yourself?" Sokka added.

"I'M NOT OLD!" Ding replied

"Then why is old in your name?" replied a satisfied Sokka.

Knowing that he was defeated, Old man Ding continued. "She had white hair and dark skin, she was old but I couldn't get a very clear look at her because it was so dark out, she took control of my body and led me to the mountains, but right before I was gonna be lead to my likely death, she got distracted and believe me, I high tailed it right otta there when I got that chance. "

Sokka just sighed "Is there anything else you can tell me about your encounter with her. I mean, how do you know it wasn't a spirit impersonating a physical being. That has happened before and I know the spirits have the power to do that."

"You are right about that one young man, I guess it was just a feeling than, how has this city offended any spirits. We have not done anything wrong, I mean, the village isn't perfect but we tend to try and appease them." Said a now confused Ding.

"When did this start?" pressed Sokka.

"Around the time when the survivors of that darn failed invasion of the Northern Water Tribe came back. Just about the most fool hardy campaign I have ever heard of, we lost most of our fleet and a lot of good men for nothing!"

Sokka began to stop paying attention to Old Man Ding, connecting the now clearly visible dots in the mystery. The Ocean Spirit had gotten it's revenge during the invasion and the Moon Spirit would have no reason to attack, he knew Yue well enough to where she wouldn't try to seek out revenge on individuals regardless of their race.

Than as if a torch had been lit in his mind, it began to make sense to him. _It's gotta be Hama!_ "Thanks Old Man Ding, I think I got the information I needed from you."

At this, he ran off back to the inn, prepared to confront Hama about the disappearances that he was sure she had to have a part in. He just hoped he wasn't too late to prevent another disappearance.


	4. AN

**PLEASE READ!**

**Chapter 4 is up guys, just thought I would write this authors note to all of you wonderful readers to get your opinions on something. I was curious as to if anyone would be apposed to, after this Hama episode was over, me continuing this story onward to episodes afterwards? Maybe fill in some events in between perhaps? I know you guys have not even read to the end of this story, I have the story finished though and will be posting a chapter a day so yay! Also, I have noticed that people keep asking where Toph is, I just have to reiterate what I have said in past chapters to you all. Toph was asked by Aang and Sokka to scout ahead to find out information about the stolen fire navy ship that holds their father and much of the resistance he is forming. So there you go, if I continue this story past the Hama episode (Which I will only do if you tell me to) I will promise to make the chapters longer and include Toph again though my updates will probably not come as quickly because I will be starting school again soon, so probably once or so a week. Thanks for all the support, the next chapter is up so read and review as well as send me any ideas or specific stories you would like integrated into the following chapters. So without further ado, onto the next chapter!**


	5. Late Night Waterbending

**Don't have much to say as my A/N in the last chapter pretty much sums it all up, if you want me to continue the story, send me some of your favorite episodes for me to continue with, could be interesting once you see what me later chapters bring in this story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"Katara, I was wondering if you would like to go out to waterbend tonight." Said Hama with a smile.

Having nothing else better to do, Katara immediately agreed and quickly scribbled a note telling her brother where she was and what she was doing because she knew if she didn't, she would catch it later on.

As both Katara and Hama walked side by side, Katara just spoke her mind without thinking. "Do you think it's safe to be outside this late at night, I mean with all the people going missing…."

Immediately Hama almost laughed: "What do two master waterbenders have to worry about, especially under a full moon like we have tonight?"

Katara visibly relaxed at this, seeing the foolishness of what she just said. Once they reached a clearing in the woods, Katara noticed that the moon was full and shinning down perfectly on them. Katara noticed a power stirring up in her, giving her strength that she didn't believe she could ever have. She felt alive, but she also noticed something was not quite right with Hama's stance.

"I have to tell you Katara, I have not been completely honest with you as to my escape from the Fire Nation prison that I was held in for years."

Katara was getting worried as time grew "what do you mean?"

"Waterbenders have an untapped skill, a skill that could make them invincible to those around them. Let me ask you a question young one, what is blood made up of?"

A realization dawned on Katara, "water" she said.

"Precisely, in that prison, I learned to tap into that skill. First, I practiced on small mice and rats. When I had mastered them, I began to practice on larger animals that would walk past my cage. When I felt I had grown accustomed to that, I made my escape plan. I had the guards unlock my cage as I strolled out of the prison. I was unstoppable, and for the first time…. I was FREE! Now I want to teach you this skill, so that you might end this war yourself, I can return home and the Southern Water tribe can grow once again!"

Once Hama had finished her rant, Katara wanted nothing more than to run away. But she knew she had to stand firm in her beliefs: "This is wrong Hama" she said while shaking her head. "You need to stop this…"

Hama appeared to ignore what Katara had to say: "I called it blood bending, I will make you a blood bender, it is you DUTY to carry this talent on!"

As Hama looked into Katara's eyes, all she saw was fierce determination. Before Hama could speak again, she heard a loud grumbling noise in the distance. "If you want take this blessing from me by your own will, I will have to force you!"

**Sokka:**

As Sokka ran back to the inn, he hoped that Aang had got back and that Katara was still there so that he might tell her the new information that he had learned. He feared that Hama was the spirit that had been haunting this town and taking its inhabitants. He also believed that someone from there group was next.

As he returned to the inn, panting, he flung open the door. He started to run through the house, yelling for Katara but when she did not answer, he walked back to the living room. As he flopped back down on the coach, he noticed a note on the table. He read it aloud: "Hey Sokka, going out to waterbend with Hama, don't worry, I'll be back soon."

In the instant, he knew that Katara was in danger, people disappeared during the night. _What if Katara is next_! Screamed Sokka as he tried to gather his thoughts. "Now where would they go to waterbend?" Sokka said aloud to no one in particular.

He took out his map, scowering the area surrounding the village for larger sources of fresh water. After about 30 seconds, he found that there was a large lake not to far from the village. _That's got to be where they went!_

With this new found knowledge, Sokka bolted out of the house towards the barn where Appa was. As he walked in, he noticed that Appa had already gone to sleep. Sokka quickly woke him up: "We have to go find Katara buddy".

At this, Appa looked rather confused and lethargic which annoyed Sokka to no end. "She might be in danger buddy!"

Appa immediately perked up, ready to attack anyone that might hurt Katara.

He did not even bother putting his saddle on or trying to be quite, he just decided to get in the air to look for his sister as soon as possible.

Appa flew with amazing speed towards his destination, Sokka was keeping up a strong demeanor for Appa, but he didn't want to think what Hama could do to his little sister. _Sokka, stop worrying, Katara is a_ _**master **waterbender. She can handle herself... But on the other hand, so is Hama and she has had years to perfect it..._ "Why does my brain always have to be so intelligent!"**  
**

At this, Appa made a low grumble as if to say "just keep telling yourself that your intelligent, maybe it'll catch on"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Appa" huffed Sokka.

Both remained quite for the rest of the trip to the lake. When Appa had landed, Sokka a jumped off. "KATARA!" Sokka screamed. "Katara, where are you!?" When no reply came, Sokka came to the conclusion that she must have already been taken.

With a newfound resolve he climbed back onto Appa's head. "We have to try and cut them off before Hama gets to far away. She must of headed towards the mountains. Yip. Yip. Appa"

After 15 or so minutes had passed by, Sokka noticed a clearing off in the distance; acting on instinct alone, he took Appa down towards it. As they got closer, Appa let off a foreboding growl. "I know buddy, I don't like this either."

**Aang:**

Aang looked around the dark cave for what seemed the hundredth time. He knew he had to get out of this cave soon. He was hungry, he was thirsty, and he was tired. It had been two days since he had been taken captive, he could only guess where he was, but he was sure of one thing. This was no spirit that placed them here. At least when heybi had taken the villagers from the earth kingdom, he had put them in the spirit world as punishment, but he had not punished them in the physical world. This alone proved to him that it was a person. _But who?_ Aang thought.

Around this time, he noticed that everyone around him in the cave appeared to be asleep. Seeing his opportunity, he raised one of his cuffed hands ever so slightly and began to form an earth key.

After many failed attempts at making a correctly sized key, he finally made one that fit. His notion was confirmed when he heard a click coming from his shackles. As they fell off to the ground though, it made a noise just high enough to alert the people around him.

Having nothing other choice and resigning himself to the fact that he would likely have unlocked the shackles from the other captives; he began, after explaining that he had molded a working key out of some clay next to where he was sitting.

As he finished freeing all of the town's people, Aang began to lead them out of the cave. When they reached the exit, they noticed that they were in the mountains, not far from the village.

As they were all preparing to head back, Aang, out of the corner of his eyes saw Appa slowly landing in the distance.

"All of you, head back to village, I have to go check something out" said Aang.

"Thank you Kuzon, for saving us" one of the villagers kindly proclaimed.

"No problem, stick together everyone and get back to your homes" finished Aang. With that finally statement, they went their separate ways. As Aang put some distance between him and the villagers, he began to run towards where Appa landed. He did not want to show any fear while in the presence of the recently freed townspeople, he kept it at bay but now that he was alone, he needed to find out why he was beginning to have this sense of foreboding.

Most of all, he needed to understand why someone would want to torcher all of these people, spirit or not, it did not matter to him. _This has to end._

Aang's wrists were sore, he was beginning to get dizzy, and he just wanted a drink of water. But as he made it to the clearing where Appa landed before, his heart stopped.


	6. Shocking Realizations

**Ok guys, here is the next chapter.. I am sorry I didn't post the next chapter yesterday, I totally forgot! Thanks for the review CharleFibrosis and all the other people who have reviewed my story so far. It does mean a lot and does inspire me to continue writing further Chapters. Like I said, I have all the chapters finished for this story and am working on an outline for the continuation of this story as I speak! It will take me about a week before I post more chapters though :/ I like to have a few chapters done in advance before I start posting so I have a few chapters to fall back on if the creativity slows at any time. **

**PLEASE READ THIS PART! For all of you avid avatar fanfiction readers. I need help finding a certain story and was wondering if any of you could help me. I do not remember the name but I know Aang energy bends teo and gives him airbending, teo and toph are a couple and Toph, teo, and Aang go a journey to the earthkingdom while Katara Sokka and Sukki go back to the Southern Watertribe. Bumi had died and there is a civil war going on to settle who the successor should be. Aang, Toph, and Teo hold a earthkingdom fortress while Azula bombards it. I stopped reading there and cannot seem to find it so that I might pick up the story. So sad, so if any of you could tell me what the story is, that would be amazing! Thanks again.**

**Now without further ado, the chapter!**

**Ch. 5**

Sokka landed Appa on the edge of the clearing where he saw Katara and Hama facing each other, having a heated argument. "Katara, get away from Hama, she has been the one stealing the villagers!"

Katara faced her brother in utter shock, but before she could even turn her anger towards Hama, she was shot back by a wave of water.

Though Katara felt dazed, she quickly got into a standard waterbending stance, pulling some water out of some nearby grass.

"At least some of my skills were learned without hesitation, why not the rest?"

"Because I'm not a monster Hama!" declared Katara.

They both ran towards each-other, empowered by the full moon. As they collided, both were again knocked off their feet. Katara, being younger, was the first to get on her feet. Thinking ahead, she froze Hama's hands and feet together.

When Hama did not immediately get up, Katara turned to walk over to her brother, thinking she had won. "She's done, I think we should tie her up and take her back to the village. I am sure the villagers can figure out how to find their people from her." In that moment, something clicked in Katara's mind.

"What did you do to Kuzon?! Where is he?!" said a now enraged Katara.

Hama cackled: "Your young friend was the hardest to capture, though I was surprised that he could fight me so well, though in the end, I made him regret it."

Tears began to form in the corners of Katara's eyes.

Taking Katara's moment of weakness to her advantage, she unfroze herself from her shackles and took another water bending stance, throwing icicles and waves of water at Katara, who in her rage bended them right back at her. Hama, being an older bender, could not dodge all of them. Once sliced through her sides and a wave collided straight into her chest, making her grind her teeth to the blood that was now freely trickling down her side. At this, she had an idea.

"I think it's time for your first advanced lesson Katara" Hama declared while getting up and taking a completely new stance.

Katara prepared herself for an attack from Hama, but to her surprise it never came. Confused at this, she began to bend another offensive move towards Hama but she halted it.

"Katara! Behind you!" yelled Sokka.

Katara barely had enough time to roll out of the way of Sokka's sword.

"I can't control my body Katara!" said Sokka.

Katara immediately knew that Hama was bloodbending him. "You're being bloodbended Sokka, Hama is controlling you!"

"Well stop her from controlling me!" said a franticly swinging Sokka.

"Yes" goaded Hama. "Please do. All you have to do is take control of Sokka's blood and he will be freed, you will finally be a bloodbender, and I will be able to die happily."

"NEVER!" Screamed Katara, as she froze Sokka to the nearest tree. She than began to run towards Hama with a wave of water behind her."

Hama simply took her stance again, only to Katara's dismay, the bloodbending wasn't focused in on Sokka, it was focused on her!

She couldn't move, she could barely breathe, and she was being slowly pulled over towards Hama. "Such a shame, I had such high hopes for your talents Katara. You could have even eventually surpassed me. But since you are so unwilling, I have no other choice…"

Hama closed the distance between them and gently placed her fingertips on Katara's forehead and collarbone.

"Get away from my sister you monster!" Sokka yelled, franticly trying to break free of his frozen prison.

Hama just ignored him and took a deep breath. Immediately, Katara fainted at her feet.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Aang boomed as he jumped into the scene. He still had some rational thought left so he decided to shoot arcing jets of flame at her.

Flame collided with water and all Hama could do to keep up with the youthful Avatar was waterbend walls of defense up for herself which were quickly disposed of and replaced with a fiery inferno.

Hama, being of advanced age, did not stand a chance to the youthful, unrelenting attacks by the young Avatar. With one last low flaming kick, Hama was sent to the ground, a crumpled heap. She eventually fell to the ground: cut, burned, and dizzy.

As he finished his fight with Hama, he noticed that he began to have a crowd cheer for him. _Thank the Spirits I decided to stick to firebending._ Though his firebending was limited to what Jeong Jeong had taught him so long ago, it was enough to defeat an already weakened Hama.

Though Aang defeated her, he still had a large gash across his stomach; but he did not care.

The towns people started to crowd around him, thanking him immensely for saving them and bringing Hama to justice. "Thank you all, but I was really only protecting you because it was the right thing to do. Now Hama is a very dangerous individual, she needs to be imprisoned immediately, can someone please take care of that for me?"

A few Fire Nation officers stepped out of the crowd, assuring Kuzon that they would make sure that she was sent to the boiling rock to live out the rest of her days in solitary confinement.

Seeing that his duties were done, he thanked the men again and immediately ran towards Katara before he was interrupted by a cough.

"Can you get me down from here Aang, I'm pretty stuck up here." Said Sokka.

"Yah, no problem" Aang said as he melted the ice with his firebending to avoid suspicion, Sokka dropped unceremoniously to the floor.

When both Sokka and Aang got to her side, she began to stir.

"What happened?" said Katara.

When she saw Aang, she quickly jumped up, though she was dazed, and gave him a bear hug. "You're ok! What happened to you?"

"I was taken captive and left to rot with the other villagers, chained to a wall. I haven't eaten or drank in two days, but enough about me, how are you feeling Katara? You look a little pail…." Finished Aang who appeared to just be staring through her.

"I don't know, I feel a little drained" concluded Katara. Noting the worry and fear in Aang's eyes.

"Yah, you gave both of us a scare back there, I thought she killed you or something." Deadpanned Sokka.

"Oh, thanks for caring Sokka" Katara said.

"I mean, who would have cook and cleaned up after me…" but Sokka immediately regretted those words as both Katara and Aang gave him heated death glares.

Before Hama was to be dragged away, she spoke in a low tone so that only the trio could hear her as the soldiers were not paying attention.

"I'm happy I didn't bestow my gifts of bloodbending on you Katara. It would have been wasted on such talents, though I doubt you would be able to have much use for it anymore regardless."

Katara looked up at her "What's that supposed to mean Hama?"

"You didn't deserve the skill, you don't deserve to be a waterbender, you don't have the heart of one, so I took it away from you."

At this, the trio gasped. "Your bluffing" Sokka stated. Obviously shaken slightly by her words.

To reassure herself, Katara began to try bend from the small puddle of water, but nothing happen. She began to panic. She tried again and again, but nothing happen. Katara burst into tears "Give me my bending back!"

Hama only smiled: "I can't and I wouldn't even if I could. It is a one way deal child. Once I take the bending away, it cannot be returned. You will never waterbend again."

These words crushed Katara, it was like a big part of her life and her identity was torn away from her in a split second. She didn't know what to do, so she ran, with tears in her eyes.

Aang went to go follow her, but immediately turned around, looking over at Hama.

As the villagers cuffed her hands, Hama echoed a few last words to Aang: "I will see you soon Kuzon…"

Chilled by this, he began to run in the direction that Katara was in but not before he told Sokka to go back to the village and pack up to leave to pick up Toph. Sokka agreed and they were both on their way.

Aang somehow knew that this would change the dynamics of their group for good.

**I know I know. I'm such a mean individual for taking Katara's bending away. How would Katara not having her bending change the dynamics of the whole group in the future episodes? Post a review and tell me what you think. Story isn't over by the way. **


	7. A Heart to Heart

**Sorry guys for not posting in a few days, I had to go on an unexpected vacation. Thanks for all the reads and reviews: giving a shout out to both ****Pandagirl**** and ****Mexican ninja1996****. I would name more but those were the latest ones for the last chapter, I appreciate the reviews and they really spawn me to write more. Here is the last chapter for the Hama part of the story. I will continue the story from my changes of the time line, so there will be differences in what happens as well as new and added parts of the story. If you want any specific events brought into the story or if you have any ideas, just message me and I will include them. Now that that is done, onto the chapter!**

Ch. 6

As Aang ran through the woods, a million thoughts were going through his mind. _Why would Hama take Katara's bending? Why couldn't I have stopped her? What will we do now?_ But one thought kept coming up through all the doubt in his mind: _I will be there for her._ With that new determination, he listened harder for her sobbing.

As he came into another clearing after five minutes of agonizing search, he finally laid eyes on her… She looked defeated, scared, confused, resentful, and most of all angry, but he wouldn't let that deter him from helping her. She was his best friend, someone he could confide in at any time. She was his comfort, his strength, his safe place, and his protection. He would be all of those things for her now.

"Katara, are you ok?" Aang started but when all he heard was her continued sobs, he put his hand on her shoulder and said "please Katara, let me in, just talk to me… Please"

When Katara new he would not just leave her alone, she just sighed while clearing some of her tears as more still fell: "What if I can never waterbend again, what will I do with myself Aang? Waterbending is my other half, without it I'll just be another defenseless girl… A liability to the group… I couldn't do that to you guys."

As Katara turned to look at Aang for the first time, she saw tears in his eyes "Don't you ever say you're a liability Katara, the group needs you; bender or not. You are like the glue that holds us all together Katara…. Katara I need you…"

Katara just began to cry again but Aang was undeterred by this, he had to make her understand "Katara, you were the first person I saw when I woke up from that iceberg and I didn't care if you were a bender or not. When I felt the loss of my entire nation under the hands of the Fire Nation, YOU were there to comfort me, when I needed someone to talk to; no matter what time or place, you were always there to lend an ear. Sometimes, I felt hopeless Katara, like what we were doing was just a lost cause; but you always gave me hope."

He noticed that Katara was starting to cheer up, so he did not let up "When I was lost without Appa, you pulled me back. Every time I went into the Avatar State, you Katara were the one to calm me. Katara, you mean more to this group than you will ever truly know, bender or not: you are still the most kind, devoted, loving, nurturing, and protective individual I have ever known. Your bending does not make you who you are, its what's in here that counts" Aang concluded while pointing to his heart.

When Aang was finished, Katara looked up at him with tears in her eyes "I just feel like I have nothing left"

"You have me" Aang whispered.

Katara barely heard him "What did you say?"

"I said you have me, you have Sokka, you have Toph, you have your family Katara. You have more than you know, everyone loves you Katara, I LOVE YOU. You will get through this and I will be there to help you like you have done for me Katara."

"But I don't want to be a burden Aang"

At this moment, Sokka came flying in with Appa saying: "Katara, you aren't a burden… I mean who would cook and clean for us?" When he knew he was in deep trouble with both Aang and Katara, he began to fumble for words: "I mean, of course you are not a burden Katara, you are SUCH a LOVING sister, what would I ever do without you?"

Katara smiled at this.

When Aang saw the small smile on Katara's face, he concluded: "Things will get better Katara, we will get your bending back somehow, someway. I'll talk to the Spirits and consult with me past lives. We will fix this Katara…. Don't worry."

"Thanks Aang" smiled Katara.

"I think we should get out of here and go pick up Toph, she is probably already pissed off that we are late… Can you imagine what she will do to me?" Sokka said with a terrified look on his face.

"Don't worry Sokka, I'll blame it all on you so you can be the one to beg for her forgiveness, that seem fair Katara."

Katara only nodded her head. Aang helped her off the ground and onto Appa.

Taking the reigns, "Yip. Yip. Buddy" Aang said while looking back at Katara. She never took her eyes off the full moon.

All Aang saw was a longing look in her eyes for something she couldn't quite reach.

**Hope you guys liked the story, I will be adding more in a few days, I have the first few chapters already written but would like to have more of a backlog before I start posting again. Thanks and see you guys real soon!**


	8. Finding Yourself and Losing Someone Else

This is a slightly longer chapter than what I usually put out. I really do like what I did with this chapter, I know it might seem kinda pointless, but it is a build-up in Katara's and Aang's friendship, a greater understanding of each-other, I deeper connection with each other if you will. I know you guys want action, there will be that soon enough! So tell me if you enjoy this chapter or if you don't want me to put in anymore of these cause I have a few more of these mixed into the story, written in bits and pieces. As always, read and review because I absolutely loving seeing people enjoy this story.

As a side note, if you haven't read DJNS: Future Echoes, than please please please go out and read it, one of the most amazing Aang and Katara stories I have ever read, you will not regret it.

Without further stalling, here's the next chapter!

Ch. 7

Tiers slipped down her defeated face, illuminated by the still rising moon. _I couldn't have lost my bending.. It HAS to come back.. I never lost it… This is just temporary. _Katara realized that she was just in denial, but she didn't care. She needed her bending, just like she needed to breathe. It was a part of her that couldn't be taken away. Denial was the only thing keeping her from going insane, so she could cling to that small hope as she drifted off to a fitful sleep.

Aang noticing the war that was being waged in her mind was glad that she was able to get some rest. For the first time in a long time, Aang actually felt resentment… Resentment towards Hama, but most of all, towards himself. _I couldn't stop her. I was just a split second too late. I should have tried to get out of that cage sooner. _But before Aang could fully give into his sadness, Sokka broke him out of his trance without even looking back at him.

"What should we do next?"

At this, Aang sighed "I just don't know, I mean.. You're the plan guy Sokka."

"For once, I really have no idea."

"Well, let's pick up Toph first. She probably met up with the contact from your Dad. From there, we can do some training and make our way there. The invasion is only less than a week away. If I'm right, today would make it 6 days away. Sound good?"

"Yah buddy, I just can't really think straight. I mean seeing Katara like this and all."

"I know Sokka, we will fix this."

"But Aang, HOW do you know that this can be fixed? Hama sounded so confident about it. It only makes sense that she was confident because she knew it was permanent."

"My confidence is the only thing I can hold onto right now Sokka, just let me hold onto that for a while."

Seeing Aang's defeated posture, he resigned to change the subject a little. "I know you don't want to talk about this right now, but while Katara is sleeping. This needs to be said."

When Aang nodded his consent, Sokka continued. "I know I'm a non-bender, but I had some skills at the sword and could at least defend myself. With Katara potentially not having her bending anymore, she can no longer effectively protect herself. Now you and Toph are the only ones that can bend still and you will also have to protect Katara on top of it. As it stands, Katara is a liability to the war ending."

Aang just cut him off with those words "Don't say that about her, she is never a liability, she means a lot to this group and you know it."

Sokka agreed, realizing the harshness of his words. "I know I know Aang, she is important in other ways, it's just in a fighting sense. She no longer has skills enough to defend herself."

Aang only nodded at the truthfulness of his words. "Let's just meet up with Toph and then the invasion force, than decide what we can do to make Katara be able to defend herself.

Soon after Sokka and Aang conversed, Sokka had found a safe enough location near the town designated to meet Toph at was. "We can camp here for the night. I will go out tonight looking for Toph. If I am lucky enough, I won't be seen by anyone. If I am not back by the end of the day tomorrow, come looking for me."

At this, Sokka left camp; making his way towards the village less than I mile North of their camp site.

Aang began to set up camp, being sure to remain quite so as not to wake up Katara from her much needed sleep. About 30 minutes later, he had proudly finished the camp and made a large enough fire to keep the whole camp lit. When the camp was to Aang's liking and Katara's sleeping bag had been unrolled, Aang jumped onto Appa. Aang gently placed his arms underneath Katara's upper back and lower thighs, keeping her head supported as he gently airbended them both down to her sleeping roll. When he was about to finish placing her in, she began to stir and much to his disappointment, she awoke.

"Why didn't you wake me up, I could have helped set up camp?"

"I didn't want to wake you Katara, you needed the sleep. I do regret that you woke up though."

"Well Aang, I'm not tired anymore. But I am pretty hungry." As Katara said this, her stomach began to growl from the lack of food, effectively embarrassing her even more.

Aang agreed with her. "I know how you feel, I haven't eaten in a few days.. I'll get some food out of Appa's pack."

As they settle down to eat once again, Katara seemed as though her spirits had been lifted ever so slightly. "Hey Aang, could you do me a favor?"

Aang only nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Could you teach me to meditate? I have been thinking a little about what Hama might have done to me. Perhaps she blocked my chi paths with her bloodbending… It's a possibility at least that I would like to try."

"Ok, we can try that Katara, good idea."

Aang begins to stand, offering Katara his hand which she immediately accepts. They walked casually, hand in hand until they found a beautiful meadow not far from their camp sight. From the moonlight, Aang could easily tell that the meadow was surrounded by fire lilies and lilac trees. The aroma alone was intoxicating to him, he was glad he found this place and hoped that he could use it a few more times before they were on their way again.

Though Aang was obviously enchanted and distracted by the location, Katara was trying to remain on task. "So what do we do first?"

Aang immediately snapped out of his trance and began to sit on the ground, placing himself in the lotus position. "Try and mirror the position I'm in right now Katara, but try and get comfortable first so you won't be distracted."

When Katara's squirming subsided and she found a comfortable position to sit in, he continued "Now tell me what calms you the most Katara"

"Waterbending is what I always do to calm myself, without it, I feel as though I am off centered."

"Ok Katara, now we need to find another center for your mind to focus on, can you think of one for me?"

Katara fervently shakes her hand, "I just want my bending back Aang, nothing else…"

"Katara, I'm trying to help you here. What if you never get your bending back, I am trying to help you replace it with something else so that you can find some peace in the situation and not completely lose yourself. I know it might be hard but you have to replace.."

But before Aang could even finished the sentence, Katara exploded at him: "Your not the one who can't fight anymore. You're not the one who feels weak and useless. You don't know how it feels to lose something of those magnitude so stop trying to console me with your worthless words!"

Aang immediately looked down, his eyes watering from the harshness of Katara's words. Even with seeing this, Katara's anger still is boiling over so she couldn't understand or regret her words. Yet..

Aang mumbles something to Katara but she couldn't quite her it: "What did you say Aang?"

He looks up at her, his weakness and puffy eyes clearly visible to her now… _Why would I say that to him! He was just trying to help. _"Aang… I'm"

"No Katara, don't. Let me talk first…"

When she nodded in defeat, he spoke: "You forget that I let my nation down, I ran away because I wasn't ready to face my responsibilities; because of my immaturity, my nation was wiped out. I am the last… All of my past friends, my teachers, my culture… It's gone. Because of me. I know how it feels to lose something Katara. But I replaced it with something else. Instead of feeling hopeless, though I admittedly did for a time. I found hope in my new family, I know everything will be ok because you guys are there for me. You Katara, are there for me. So don't every say your worthless. Never.

Katara was truly touched by Aang's words and with that she apologized and went back to camp to find that Sokka had not returned. Aang sit in silence for a long while, both gazing at the fire in front of them until Aang breaks the silence. "Do you want to try to meditate again?"

She agrees and they both once again sit across from each other in the lotus position. "I am going to try something a little different on you Katara. I want you to think she about things that make you happy, people that are important to you. Push your sadness and grief from your mind. Focus on the good and forget the bad."

Under Aang's guidance, Katara began to focus on the times before her mom died, her brother, mother, and father when they were all together, when they were all a family. She thought about the new family she had now. Toph and Aang joining it… Aang, the person that was always tere for her, Aang the one who always was kind and never angry towards her. Ang, the one who fealt how she did right now, the one who promised to get her through this.

She took another deep breath and opened her eyes, smiling for the first time since the loss of her bending. "Thanks Aang." She said while she leaned in and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on his cheek.

He blushed at this but she didn't seem to notice it. To hide it better, he began to speak: "It's no big deal, everyone should try to meditate, it helps a ton, especially when you need to solve a problem."

Katara shook her head: "No, not just for that, for everything Aang. I know I have been so mean to you today. It's just so hard to think that my bending is gone". She began to tear up from this. "What will I do without it?"

Aang didn't have all the answers, but he did know one thing. "You'll be stronger because of this Katara. Learn from it and never fall to despair. Things will get better, they always do."

"Let's get some sleep, it doesn't look like Sokka will be coming back tomorrow but if he does, I'll stay up for a little longer to wait for him."

At this, Katara only agreed as a fit of yawns overtook her. She was instantly tired again from all of the meditation. "I'll take you up on that offer Aang, night."

She immediately curled into her sleeping bag and fell asleep. Aang watched and listened as her breathing began to become more rhythmic. She had a peaceful smile on her face and Aang was happy that he could play a part in doing that for her.

Aang began to just look up again at the full moon silently praying to himself. _Yue, please watch over Katara, make her happy once again. _

**Sokka:**

Sokka found himself trudging along a path he found that he surmised was going in the direction of the village. He found it hard to see as his only light source was that of the moon. His thoughts as he walked soon drifted to that of Katara. He honestly did not know how he was going to deal with the situation, _how am I supposed to explain this to Dad? _No excuse he could think of would probably go over well with Hakoda, though that was not the most important thing on his mind. No, he had to get to the village and find Toph. He hoped that she was able to find the right man so that she could gain the critical information from him.

As he made it over the final hill, he could see the village off in the distance. Sokka could only see a few fire posts still lighting the area though. He knew that finding a place to stay for the night would be hard to accomplish, so he resigned himself to that fact that Toph would either be waiting for him somewhere, or he would have to wait till the morning to find her.

As he was coming closer to the small town, he began to hear I small clanking noise behind him. As he went to turn around, he was knocked out cold.


	9. Where's Sokka?

**Hey All, I thought I'd post another chapter since I haven't in a little while. I am happy to say that I have over 1100 views for this story. I know. I know. Not a TON of views, but it is a lot more than I would have ever thought I would have gotten. So as a reward, here is another chapter, tell me how it is! Please read and review, I'd like to know if you guys like what I'm posting or if you want anything specifically added to the story! Let me know!**

**Also wanted to add a shout out to CharlieFibrosis for opinions and suggestions on this chapter. So without further wait, here is the next chapter guys!**

As Sokka awoke, he began to have a pounding sensation in the back of his skull. He knew that it must of being forming a pretty sizable bruise as it was tender to the touch. Sokka just groaned at this realization.

"Snoozles, you get enough beauty rest yet?" Toph said.

"Toph, where are we?"

"We are on vacation Sokka, what do you think? We were taken hostage and thrown in this stupid wooden cell. How would they know I could medal bend anyway?"

"Did you at least get to talk to the contact?" asked Sokka.

"Yah, right before whoever it was took me, I got a chance to meet him and find out the location."

"Where are we supposed to go Toph?"

"I'm saying it out loud dunderhead. There might be someone listening in on our conversations that we don't know of."

"Very perceptive little girl." A mysterious man said right before he lit a torch and walked into the room.

As his face was illuminated by the torch lite, Toph and Sokka finally realized who their captor was. Combustion Man.

"I see both of you are finally awake, that's good to here. Please don't attempt to break free of this cell. I will let you go once I have the Avatar. If you do attempt to escape, you will pay with your life. Understand?"

When both of them nodded in fearful agreement, Combustion Man left the room, smirking at his small victory.

"What are we gonna do Sokka, I can't see and Katara and Aang are gonna be lead to us. We're the bait here."

"There's something else, come here." Sokka said this and she fumbled over to him, not being able to see overly well on the wooden floor. Once she was situated, he continued. "Something terrible happened, I don't know if it's permanent but… Katara lost her bending."

When he finished, Toph thought he was joking but when she realized he was being completely serious she asked: "How did that happen? I mean, I'm gone like 4 or 5 days and everything just falls apart. How did you guys ever survive without me?"

"Toph, stop kidding around. It happened when we were taken into this village by a seemingly normal old woman who owned the town's inn. She gave us a place to stay. I did some snooping around the house and I found out that she lived in the Southern Water Tribe but was taken captive by the Fire Nation during one of the raids."

"I still don't understand how this is supposed to make any sense her snoozles." Mumbled Toph.

"Shut your face woman! I'm not done yet" Yelled Sokka but he was immediately silence with a strong slap to what Toph assumed was his face.

"Just tell me what happened."

"You know that hurt… a lot…"

"Stop being such a baby and get on with it already." Said a now annoyed Toph.

"Well, she spent years in this prison until she figured out how to bend the blood in a person's body. She wanted to teach it to Katara but she refused and Hama somehow used it to take her bending away."

"Wow. How's Katara taking it." Questioned Toph.

"I honestly don't know, I left before she woke up, she is probably talking to Aang about it though. He should be able to calm her down somewhat."

"I agree Sokka, if anyone can ground Katara, it's Aang. She'll be her normal annoying self soon enough, less her bending that is.. Come to think about it, now Aang has to watch for Combustion man while protecting Katara, and he has to try and save us…"

At this realization, Sokka said: "We are doomed"

**Katara and Aang**

Katara awoke the next more to the smell of fresh fruit and bread. It smelt amazing and it snapped her out of any remaining drowsiness that she might have been feeling.

As she sat up fully, Aang noticed that she was awake. "What do you want for breakfast? I have an assortment of fresh fruits, berries, and nuts or bread."

"The fresh fruit is fine" Katara said as she took a seat next to Aang.

"So how are you feeling this morning?" Aang asked.

"I'm doing better, still unsure. But I'm trying to remain upbeat about it." She said with a fake smile.

Aang could read her like a book though, so he easily saw past the smile and questioned her again. "Don't shut me out Katara, I need to know how you're doing."

Katara sighed, knowing Aang would not easily give up on her. Though she was a little annoyed, her heart was also warmed by the amount of commitment Aang was willing to give her, even though she no longer had the talents she used to.

"I don't know Aang, I'm not happy and I'm not sad either. I just feel a little numb. I'm ok with numb right now, it's my way of coping with my lack of bending. I'll tell you if I start slipping further though. Ok?"

Aang resigned himself to the fact that he could trust Katara and the fact that she would indeed tell him if things began to go ary in her life. But regardless of if she did tell him or not, he would know.

"So what are we going to do today?" questioned Katara.

"We could go into town and try and see if we can locate Toph or Sokka on our own?" Thought Aang.

Katara immediately shook her head at this, "One of us has to stay at camp, if Sokka comes back and no one is here, he would freak out."

"We could leave him a note Katara, besides; we need the supplies since Sokka didn't bother to pack any of our provisions from the barn that Appa was in."

"I'm sure he was just worried and I guess it wouldn't hurt for us to get out for a little while. Even if we don't find Sokka, we can still grab the supplies and get back to camp. Sokka is probably just stuffing his face with food anyway." Katara said, finishing with a laugh which quickly spread to Aang.

"Very true Katara, I'll scribble a quick note out and we can be on our way."

Once the note was written and Appa was effectively hidden from plain view, the duo found the road and walked to the village. They did not arrive till mid-day.

Both Aang and Katara were actually shocked by the sheer number of people who lived in the town. "At least now we know why it's taking Sokka so long to find Toph." Aang said aloud.

"True, lets head out to some of the vendors so we can buy the supplies that we are gonna need for the next few days."

As they walked side by side, the two friends began to notice that many eyes were trained on them.

"Aang" Katara said just above a whisper. "Why are all these people staring at us?"

Aang barely turned his head "I guess they aren't used to visitors too much?"

"Aang, you and I know that isn't possible… This town is huge!" finished Katara.

"Let's just get what we need and leave. I'm starting to get the creeps from these people." Aang said as he looked at the growing pairs of eyes trained on him.

As they finished their shopping and were prepared to leave the village, a stranger motioned them into a small alley out of site from the lively market place that the duo were just in.

"Can we do something for you?" Aang said wearily to the stranger.

"No, no. Not at all. I'm just giving you people a warning. You should leave this village and never return." The stranger finished.

"And why is that?" Katara said, slightly annoyed at the man's bluntness.

"Notice all the stairs? People around these parts have been told to turn strangers in to the authorities. They already took a blind girl a few days ago and a tan skinned boy like yourself just yesterday night." He said as he motioned to Katara.

"That must have been Toph and Sokka!" Aang almost yelled.

"We have to find them!" Katara said.

"If I were you, I would leave while you still can. Only reason I told you was cause you look like good kids who got stuck in a bad situation." The man said in an almost pitying voice.

"Regardless, thank you for your kindness. We will head your advice and leave…" said Aang as he bowed to the man and began to walk back onto the street.

Aang began to walk out of the towns gates with Katara close behind, almost fuming.

"We have to go back Aang, are friends are in there!" Katara said as she grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

Aang turned his head to her. "We will go back, just not now Katara. I know that man wasn't helping us out of the kindness of his heart, he was paid off to tell us."

"How do you know that Aang?"

"Think about it Katara, that man was helping us out of the kindness of his heart. Please… He was leading us into a trap, figuring if he told us to leave, we would stay and find our friends."

It finally clicked in Katara's head: "You've been taking a lot of advice from Sokka."

Aang smiled: "I'm just being cautious is all. I don't want to get captured myself. Than we would really be in big trouble. We'll go back to camp and plan this out."

They both agreed on this plan, even though inside Katara was scared for her brother and Toph. _I can't bend, how can I help Aang get Sokka and Toph back. _

**Toph and Sokka:**

"Sokka, how long do you think we've been in this stupid cage for?" questioned Toph.

"I don't know, it feels like we've been in here for more than a week, but I doubt we've been in here longer than 2 days, you've maybe been in here for far longer than that though."

"I just need to get out of here, I'm driving myself crazy!" Toph said, finishing her statement with a rough punch to one of the bars.

"Try not to hurt yourself Toph, we don't have Katara to heal us from our stupidity anymore." Sokka said with a smile.

Toph only frowned a little at this: "I guess you're right."

Just after she had finished her sentence, the door to the small room squeaked open, allowing some of the setting sun's lights enter the room.

"Your friends took the bait, they should try and rescue you soon enough, and when they do. I will be waiting for them." Said Combustion Man.

As he left the room, Toph spoke up again. "Sokka, we have to do something, we can't just let them walk into a trap like this!"

"I know. I know! I'm trying to figure out a way out of here, but we got no bendables in here. They pretty much thought of everything…"

With a defeated sigh, Toph slumped back up against the far wall: "I guess all we can do is wait and see if Twinkletoes and Sugarqueen can pull through on their own."

"They'll get us out of here, I know they will."

**Katara and Aang: **

Dinner was made and the conversation slipped back into how they were going to get Sokka and Toph back.

"I think we need to find out where the village police or military jail is. If we can find that, I think Sokka and Toph should be there."

"True. But that also means that whoever captured them will be waiting. I mean think about it for a second Aang, they captured Toph… Toph has keen senses; she wouldn't let herself be taken by common guards. They had to be pretty strong to overpower her…"

"I know, that's what's bothering me right now, I mean, Sokka being taken is kinda a given.. No offense."

"None taken" Katara said with a wave of her hand.

Then, the moment that Katara had been fearing would happen. "Katara, I think I should do this by myself."

"What? Why?" Katara said, on the verge of tears.

Aang looked away from her face, obviously guilty for having to do this to her. "I just don't want you to get hurt Katara, I can handle myself and will get Sokka and Toph back. Safe and sound."

"But… But.. I can help!" Katara said desperately, half knowing that she already lost the argument, half not wanting to give up without a fight.

Aang looked at her again, sighing even louder than the first time. "Katara, you know I'd want you to come along, but too much is at stake here, and I don't want you to get hurt. So please, for ME, just stay at camp and wait for me to come back."

Katara looked down, the fight seemingly leaving her with each passing second. "Ok. Please be safe though."

At this Aang gave his trademark smile: "You know me, I always play it safe."

"Yah. I wish that were true." Katara said in an inaudible voice. Instead of speaking her fears though, she swallowed them and agreed to the plan.

Soon after their conversation and once darkness had filled the night sky, Aang left for the village. But Katara had plans of her own. _I'm not going to let Aang take all the risk; I can show him and the rest of the group that I can still be helpful… They'll see._

With determination imprinted in her eyes, she took off towards the village as well; almost completely unaware of the risk she was taking in doing so.

**Hope you all liked this chapter, I should have the next one up in a few days, maybe less. We will see though. **


	10. Purpose

**He guys, I got a slightly longer chapter written for you guys this time. I have up the episode, The Western Airtemple written out, but I am putting it out in stages. I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I did! Please Read and Review, also, check out CharlieFibrosis's fic Country Boy. Hey I liked it and he helped me edit these chapters a little bit, so a shout out to him for the help. **

**Also check out my other fic, General Aang as well as Alone Times. Also, if anyone would like to co-write either of those stories with me, please send me a message as I could really use another's writing skills as well as knowledge or inspiration that you might have.**

**Without further wait, here is the next chapter of Changing Waters.**

**Aang:**

Aang was silent as he darted from alleyways to shadow filled street corners. He silently cursed his luck, the moon was still almost full and it was at its brightest point for the night, making it hard for him to remain unseen. Even with this against him, he still moved, checking signs and opened windows for clues to where the town would keep prisoners.

As time went on, Aang eventually stumbled upon what looked to be a Fire Nation sign he knew to be of a jail. He thanked the spirits for his many visits to the Fire Nation 100 years ago.

As he was about to climb through a window, he was interrupted by a voice behind him. As Aang turned around, he noticed a reflection coming off a clawed arm. _No.. It can't be him… _

"We finally meet again Avatar, you shouldn't have come back for your friends. You might have lived to fight another day." Combustion Man finished with an evil grin.

At this, Combustion Man stood up and began to walk towards Aang who was still paralyzed with shock. As he neared, Aang snapped out of his funk and began to run away, hoping to put some distance between him and Combustion Man.

Combustion Man took a deep breath through his nose and focused all his chi through the tattoo on his forehead, aiming his attack directly at a retreating Aang.

The blasting barely missed Aang as he rounded a corner. _How am I supposed to get Sokka and Toph out with this guy following me? Can I even bend at him? People might see me… _Than it dawned on him, he was safe as long as he only stuck with one element and earth was the most abundant at this point, so he decided on that.

We a renewed vigor, he faced his opponent again, ready to fight.

**Katara:**

As she made her way into the town again, she heard explosions going in the distance. She could only assume and worry that it was because of Aang. She steady herself and moved off towards the fighting.

As she passed a large building, she noticed the markings and immediately recognized it for what it was. _This has to be the prison._

She forced open the door and ran in. Sokka was ready to notice in the moonlight that poured into the room from the doorway. "Sokka, you're ok!"

"Don't worry Sugarqueen, I'm safe too." Toph said, while rolling her eyes.

Katara sighed in relief as she unlocked the wooden cage and gave her brother and Toph a hug.

Another explosion was heard in the distance and Sokka immediately went into warrior mode. "I'm guessing that's Aang, not having much look with Combustion Man. We need to go help him."

"No, you two head back and get Sokka, I'll help Aang. If you guys get back fast enough, we can escape on Appa like we did last time." Said Toph.

Toph took her first steps onto dirt in many days "oh sweet sweet dirt, how I've missed you! You wouldn't believe what I've had to put up with these past few days. Stuck with Sokka, it's hell I tell you!"

"Um… Toph… I'm still here…" Sokka said rather flatly.

"What? I didn't hear you Sokka, you should already be on your way with Katara to get our RIDE." Said Toph, rather annoyed.

"And you should be helping Aang." Huffed Sokka.

"O God… let's just do our jobs and argue later!" Finished an exasperated Katara.

With that, the group went their separate ways, Katara silently prayed for Aang and Toph's safety while silently cursing herself for not being able to do more for her friends.

**Aang and Toph:**

"Hey Twinkletoes!" Toph said while throwing a large boulder at her target.

"Toph, you're ok!" Aang said while bringing up a poorly constructed earth wall which was quickly incinerated with another concussion blast from Combustion Man.

"At least I know your earthbending can still use a little work!"

"Not helping right now Toph" Aang said, forming an earth wave to knock Combustion Man off of his feet. For once it worked.

Toph, finally seeing her chance, formed another strong earth attack, far more skilled than anything that Aang could have possibly sent towards him. Combustion Man was taken aback by the sheer force of the earth bullets that were shot at him. Many of them missed but far more of them hit their target, deeply cutting Combustion Man all over his body.

Though he was weakening, it did not stop him from lashing back out at Toph, who could not see the attack coming. Aang, thinking fast, quickly jumped in front of her. Forming a barrier of his own, though he was a second too late. He did protect Toph from the blast but in the process, he took the blast square in the stomach himself.

As the explosion collided with Aang, it sent him flying and skidding along the ground. "Aang!" screamed Toph.

In an act of pure rage, she sent earthen spikes at Combustion Man, which consequently sent him off balance and to the ground. She quickly formed a large earth barrier around him and quickly ran over to Aang. He was barely conscious from the blow but still recognized her non-the-less.

"You know that was incredibly stupid Twinkletoes." She said, worry clearly etched on her face for her friend.

Aang only smiled: "You said my name. That has to be a first."

"Stop joking around, we have to get out of here before he gets out of there." Toph said as she began to feel her barrier crack due to the constant barrages from the other side.

Using Toph as support, Aang lifted himself off the ground, and began limping away from Combustion Man's quickly dissolving prison.

As they rounded another corner, Toph finally felt the wall break down, Combustion Man quickly falling into a pursuit.

Toph knew that he was gaining ground on them, so she decided to direct them into hiding in a close by alley way. _If we're lucky, he might just pass right by us._

But just as Toph thought that they were safe, Combustion Man began to walk in their direction again. _Now, instead of the universe proving Sokka wrong, they have to do it to me. Oh the irony._

"We have to move Toph, he's going to find us if we stay here too long." Said a now tiring Aang.

"I know, I know. But if we move, he sees us anyway."

"Just as they were getting up to move again, they heard a loud grumble in the distance which they knew to be Appa.

Combustion Man noticed this as well. He took another deep breath through his nose and aimed to shoot down the bison.

Recognizing this, Toph jumped into action, knocking Combustion Man off his footing, thus messing up his aim. Thankfully, he missed the bison terribly.

Appa landing quickly on the ground, allowing both Aang and Toph to stumble up into his satel before taking off again.

As they group put distance between them and the village the group collectively relaxed, but only slightly.

As Aang reclined towards the back of the satle, everyone began to notice his injuries. Katara, of course, was the first one by his side, fussing over him. "What happen?!"

"Twinkletoes blocked an attack from Combustion Man that I didn't notice, leaving him in a world of hurt and me unharmed. Thanks by the way for that." Toph finished with a smile.

"No problem Toph, besides, it's only a scratch." Aang said, trying to downplay it.

"We aren't on the ground and I can tell you're lying Twinkletoes." Said Toph.

"I can't heal you…" Katara said defeated.

"Aang, noticing this, quickly stomped out any growing sadness in her. "Katara, just cause you can't heal me doesn't mean you still can't fix me up… Please…" Adding the last part in in an almost pleading voice.

Katara wasn't going to let him move without her fixing him up, but she admired the need that he still had for her non-the-less. With that, she went into mother-mode. "You know you could have really gotten hurt back there, you have to be smarter Aang. We can't lose you, I can't lose you. Understand?"

"Yes. Ma'm." Aang said.

But Katara was trying to stay serious with him. "Promise me you'll be more careful next time" She said, with determined eyes.

Seeing this, Aang quickly agreed and Katara commenced bandaging him up.

While she was doing this, Aang asked: "So where are we meeting up with the invasion force Toph?"

"A place called the Black Cliffs"

Taking his cue, Sokka took out his map and almost immediately found the location. "It's a good place to meet, plenty of cover, uninhabited, and very close to the Fire Nation capital. It should only take us a few hours to get there. But we have to land now so that Aang can rest for a few hours before creating the cloud cover we will need to cross large open areas."

Everyone agreed with this as Sokka took Appa down to an open clearing for the night.

The next morning came fast. Soon after they woke up, they made their way over the ocean towards their destination. They arrived towards the middle of the day and noticed that the invasion force had not come as of yet.

"They'll probably be here in a day or so, it looks to me as if we are ahead of schedule anyways." Said Sokka as he began to unpack.

"Your right Sokka, we can relax a few days before the invasion has to happen." Katara said while helping Aang off Appa's saddle.

"Good idea sis, we should all set up camp, I'll take Toph with me to find some food and firewood. You and Aang should be able to set up the tents while we are gone."

"Ok Sokka, will do." Said Aang as he began to stand up to help Katara who had already began to set up the first tent.

When everyone had completed their separate tasks, they sat around the fire and ate dinner.

Every noticed that Katara had a very determined look on her face. _Come on Katara, swallow your pride and just ask._ "Hey guys, I need some help with something."

"What do you need help with Katara" Aang questioned.

"I need to learn how to fight again, the invasion is coming up and I don't want to be completely useless guys." Said a completely serious Katara as she looked at Sokka.

"I.. Um.. Guess I could teach a few things with the sword." Said Sokka.

"Thanks Sokka. Can we start in the morning?"

"Sure thing sis." Finished Sokka.

Once the seriousness of the conversation had ebbed a little, the gang fell back into their usual banter until they were prepared to go to sleep for the night.

Early the next morning, Katara was awake and already nudging Sokka. "Come on Sokka, it's morning."

"Bleh, come on Katara, do you realize how early it is. Give me a few more hours first."

Katara kicked him in the gut, causing Sokka to roll over in defeat. "Alright, alright, I'm awake. Shesh. Annoying sisters."

When Sokka was finally ready, the gang moved out to the clearing, Sokka and Katara in the center with Toph and Aang off to the side so that they could watch.

"Hey Toph, could you make two sparing swords and a few dumbies for me?" said Sokka.

Toph cracked her knuckles and made the proper materials that Sokka had requested with a stomp of her foot.

"Thanks Toph! Ok Katara, first things first. We have to have you get into an appropriate stance.

He walks over to Katara and observes her for a moment. "Ok Katara, bending your knees and put your right foot ahead of yourself, this should aid in balance."

Soon after Katara did everything she was told, Sokka spoke again: "Ok, now here's a sword, try and hit me."

"But Sokka… I don't really want to attack you, I was hoping you would just teach me a few stances and attacking forms with the dumby."

"ATTACK ME WOMAN!"

Toph, annoyed by his bluntness, kicks her foot in the ground, causing Sokka to stumble and fall face first.

At this, everyone looks at her, "What? I know Katara could slap him in the face so I took it upon myself to do it for her."

"Thanks Toph" Huffed Sokka.

"No problem Sokka" Toph smiled.

"Ugh, this isn't working…" said Katara.

"Hey Katara, could I talk with you a minute?"

"Sure Aang. We will be back in a few guys." But unfortunately, Sokka and Toph began to bicker again.

**Aang and Katara:**

Aang and Katara had been wondering along admiring the beauty of the Black Cliffs. "Katara, I wanted to talk to you about something"

"What is it Aang."

"I don't want you to learn how to fight with a sword."

"And why is that? Because I'm a girl?"

"No Katara, because it isn't you…"

Katara had no way to respond to this so Aang just continued. "Bending stances can be used regardless of if you have the element available to you."

Katara nodded her head in understand so Aang continued: "Waterbending is all about the push and pull, it's about balance and the use of your opponent's energy against them. You can use your same stances to fight, just without the bending part. Let's head back to camp and I'll show you."

"Hey Sokka, I need your help with something." Said Aang.

"What can I do for yah buddy?" Sokka said while he walked over to Aang and Katara.

"I need you to attack me with your sword."

When Sokka was about to fiercely protest, Aang put his hand up to silence him. "I know what I'm doing Sokka, I'm trying to prove a point to Katara. I don't want you to hold back on me."

Sokka sighed in defeat: "Okay buddy, don't say I didn't warn you though.

Both Aang and Sokka stood facing each other: Sokka had his sword in hand with a basic stance while Aang just stood in a regular waterbending form. "Ready Aang?"

"Yah, give it your all on me."

Sokka just nodded and attacked soon after, swinging his sword fiercely at Aang. Aang was undeterred by this though, masterfully using his learned waterbending techniques to duck and avoid the deadly weapon.

A look of understanding formed on Katara's face. _He is wearing down Sokka to get him frustrated, than he will use a sloppy move in Sokka's motions to knock him off balance and to the ground. Why didn't I think of that! _

As if on cue, Sokka took another swing which Aang skillfully sidestepped, but instead of stepping back like Sokka would have guessed. Aang used Sokka's slip up to his advantage, moving his foot to trip him and the rest of Sokka's motion to move him swiftly to the ground.

"See what I mean Katara?" Aang said as he got up from Sokka.

"Thanks Aang, I don't think swords would have been my forte anyway." Seeing Sokka's dejected face, she quickly added: "But that was some skill you showed there Sokka, you're really getting a lot better!"

At this, Sokka's ego nearly exploded, but was quickly deflated with Toph's words: "What skill? He just got owned by Aang, and he didn't even bend!"

Seeing where this conversation was going, Aang rolled his eyes and looked out to the quickly dissolving sunlight. Over the horizon, he noticed something. Squinting more, Aang caught a large mist coming towards the island and immediately recognized it for what it was. "Hey guys, the invasion force is here, ahead of schedule!"

Sokka, Katara, and Toph stopped arguing to make it over to wear Aang was so that they could confirm it for themselves. Sure enough, the Southern Water Tribe boats could be seen, barely, through the dense mist, making their way over to the island.

The group's spirits were immediately lifted and the previous argument was forgotten.

Everyone was all smiles accept Katara and Aang noticed this. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I just don't know how my dad will react to me not being able to bend anymore. Will he be sad or mad at me? I just don't know."

"Katara, one thing you should know is that your father will most definitely not be made at you, he will love you regardless of what you can or can't do. So don't worry, I'll be right her by you side for support."

"Thanks Aang, that means a lot to me" she said, taking his hand and squeezing it for conformation.

"Katara, you ready to see dad again" said a very excited Sokka.

"I am now" Katara said while still holding Aang's hand.

**Well, there it is, a little emotional and a little action packed. I think my favorite part of this chapter was how Aang taught Katara that she didn't have to let go of her waterbending, even though she doesn't have it any longer. It is still useful in a way. :) What do you guys think? Like always, my next chapter for General Aang should be out sometime tomorrow and Changing water should have a new chapter later in the week when I have more written. Alone times is sort of in a creative slump, but we will see if anyone wants to help me a little bit. **


	11. The Avatar Returns

**This chapter is a big one guys, probably the biggest that I've posted as of yet. I know I haven't posted in a few days, but for those of you who like the story Alone Times, I've been heavily focused on that one. But I thought I'd give you guys who like Changing Waters a new chapter. Tell me how I did on this one, I do like it a lot. As for alone times, I should have a chapter up in a day or two. Probably by tomorrow, or the weekend at the latest, same with Changing Waters. **Hopefully. Then again, it is Super Bowl weekend…. We'll see how it plays out.**

**Enjoy the Chapter guys!**

As the Water Tribe boats came into the protective covering of the black cliffs; Aang and Toph began to bend rock platforms for the ships to dock at. This was also useful to load up any extra supplies that the invasion force might have needed from the island.

As the first group of people began to exit the ship, Katara and Sokka knew exactly who it was. "Dad!" Katara and Sokka both said in unison as they ran up to the older man and hugged him fiercely.

Hakoda chuckled at his children's enthusiasm, but also felt small tears escape his eyes due to the love he was receiving from his children. Though he was what you would call an absent father, he knew from that moment that he still had true love and respect from his children.

"Hakoda, it's good to see you again." Aang said while bowing.

"It's good to see you as well Aang. How are you healing?" replied Hakoda.

"I'm actually doing a lot better since the incident."

When Aang said this, he noticed that Katara looked down, apparently in deep thought. _I should probably talk to her about it later on… _Thought Aang.

"So Dad, did you find everyone that we told you about?" Sokka said, quickly trying to change the subject.

"I actually did, thought I don't know if all of them are "Warrior type"" Hakoda said while pointing to the swamp folk.

"Hey Tho, whata you suppose that thing is" Due said while pointing at a rock. "Some firenation trap that'll jump out the water and eat ya?"

"It's a rock Due." Flatly replied Tho.

"Oh."

Hakoda, noticing the conversation just shook his head, while Sokka just face palmed at their stupidity.

"They could at least wear some pants.." Said Bato as he walked down a ship's ramp.

"Pants are an illusion, like death." Huu finished.

"I think I'm starting to agree with you Dad." Sokka said with an exasperated sigh.

Hakoda just laughed: "Relax son, we need all the people we can get."

"Hey Dad, do you think I could talk to you for a little while in private?" Katara said, a little nervously.

Hakoda, of course, noticed this: "Of course Katara, what did you want to talk about."

"Can we go somewhere else?"

Hakoda only nodded and the duo left towards the forest area for some privacy.

At the same time, an explosion went off on one of the watertribe boats. Sokka and Aang ran towards the boat to see if anyone was hurt, but before they had time to come to any conclusions, Aang noticed Teo, Pipsqueek, and the Duke climbing down the ramp with what looked and smelt like peanuts.

"We were testing the incenerary effects of peanut sauce?" The mechanist said as he climbed out of a hatch below deck.

"You want to fight the firenation with peanut sauce?" Sokka exasperatedly said.

"It's devastating" Pipsqueek said.

"And delicious!" Added the Duke.

Everyone shook their heads and laughed. "Let's unpack and organize the ships so we can set up camp for the night." Aang said.

**Katara and Hakoda:**

They walked through the forest until they were far enough away from the docks and most of the men.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about Katara?"

"I don't know how to say this…" Katara began.

"You can tell me Katara, what's bothering you so much."

"Well.. I.. uh…"

Hakoda chuckled: "Out with it child" he said in a joking manner.

"I can't bend anymore!" Katara blurted out and immediately looked down.

At first, Hakoda thought she was joking, but by the way she had been carrying herself since he had made it to the island, he knew that she was not joking.

"How? Is it permanent? It was the Avatar's fault! When I get my hands on him I'll!" Hakoda began, as he started to stand up from the ground.

"No Dad! How could you think Aang had anything to do with this!"

"He is the Avatar, it's only logical that he played a part in it. I left my kids in his protection, and this is what he does!" Hakoda said, talking more to himself than Katara at this moment.

"Dad, look. It wasn't Aang's fault…. So please sit back down and I'll tell you what happened." Katara began.

When Hakoda was relatively calmed, she continued. Talking of how she met Hama, I Southern Water Tribe bender who was taken captive, she told of her skills that Hama had learned in prison and how she tried to force them on Katara. She finally came to the part where she lost her bending to the women and how Aang protected her from any further harm. "You see Dad, Aang hadn't eaten or drank in over 2 days, and he still risked his life to defend me. So please.. Don't EVER blame him for anything other than looking out for me before himself."

"That's quite a story Katara. I am sorry I rushed to conclusions. I guess I went into protective Father mode." Hakoda said with a slight frown.

"It's okay Dad, I understand." Katara said.

"So are you learning to defend yourself, I can teach you how to use a club or a sword if you'd like." Hakoda offered.

"No thanks Dad, I tried to learn from Sokka, but I found out that weapons aren't my thing. So Aang taught me to continue to draw from my bending forms for both offensive and defensive postures. It works pretty well." Katara finished with a confident smile.

"I'm glad to hear Aang is encouraging you to continue to draw from something that you are familiar with. On a side note, both you and Aang seem very close to one another."

"We are Dad, he is my closest friend, I keep no secrets with him and he is always there to listen and make me laugh." Katara finished, clearly unfocused on her Dad now.

Hakoda smiled knowingly: "So there's nothing going on between you two then?"

"DAD, I just told you he's a friend!" Katara said, her face clearly flushed with embarrassment which further confirmed his beliefs.

"I don't know Katara, the boy seems clearly smitten with you." Pointed out Hakoda.

"Oh please Dad, I think you are reading into things too much." Katara said non-chalantly, but Hakoda could see her excitement underneath the surface. Even if she didn't know it, he knew that she was subconsciously falling for the Avatar. The funny thing is, he barely knew the boy, and yet he trusted him with his daughter's life. He was an exceptional child whom he respected and had grown quite fond of.

"Maybe your right Katara, let's get back to camp before the others worry about us." Hakoda said.

"Good idea, I have to start cooking dinner when we get back" Katara less than enthusiastically said.

**Aang:**

"Hey Sokka, I'm gonna start cooking dinner, you'll have to cook the meat though." Aang said with a slight distaste in his words.

"Isn't that supposed to be the Katara's job or something?" Sokka said.

"Well, she's been out with her Dad for a while and I thought we could help her out a little is all." Aang smiled.

Sokka just rolled his eyes: "Oh please, you cook your veggie soup or whatever, me and the rest of the MEN will wait for Katara to get back so she can cook the meal the right way.

At this, Aang looked a little annoy but he tried to keep his emotions in check: "Sure Sokka, whatever you say."

After Sokka left, Aang began to cook up the veggie soup he was famous back at the airtemples for. As he had everything just about ready to start cooking, Bato walked up to him. "Could I help you Aang?"

Aang looked up with what seemed to be a grateful smile: "Actually, there is something. Could you cook the meat for me?"

"Sure Aang." Bato said as he began to place the meat over the fire. Just as the meal was almost ready, Katara and Hakoda walked back into camp.

"Something smells really good" Hakoda said as he smelled the delicious aroma waft through the air.

"That would be Aang's soup, I can guarantee his is going to taste a lot better than the meat." Bato said.

"How dare you! Meat is delicious!" Sokka nearly screamed as he began talking to the still cooking meat that was over the fire. "He didn't mean what he said, you'll taste delicious!"

Everyone just rolled their eyes.

"I really appreciate you cooking dinner for me Aang." Katara said while she gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"It's no big deal, I like to cook." Aang said with a smile.

"Oh please, what are you? A girl?" Sokka said.

Before Aang could even answer, Katara got up and towered over him: "Just because Aang wants to help me cook doesn't make him a girl. I think it was sweet of him!"

"Oh please, it's a woman's job to cook and you know it Katara!" Sokka said, but immediately, he regretted those words.

"Oh, it's a woman's job, is it?" Katara said with anger dripping off each of her words towards Sokka.

"Kids, enough. You two are brother and sister, show some maturity and respect for each other. Look at Aang, he was the one that the offense was thrown at and he hasn't even said a word in his defense." Hakoda said with a slight annoyance in his voice.

Taking his queue, Aang spoke up: "I don't take offense because there isn't anything to take offense to. It's Sokka's opinion and he is entitled to one. I disagree with him about it, but I can't force my opinion on him. I can cook, so what?"

Both Katara and Sokka looked down, ashamed of themselves for their actions. "Sorry Katara and Aang, I guess I got a little carried away with myself."

Katara just looked down: "I guess I'm sorry too Sokka, I shouldn't have exploded on you like that."

Happy that the argument was finally over, Aang interjected: "Let's just eat dinner before it gets cold, ok guys?"

As the group ate dinner, discussions were of course drawn to the upcoming invasion. "Do you think the force will be enough for us to make a dent in the firenation's defenses?" Sokka said.

"I think so, we have the plan and the eclipse on our side." Hakoda said.

Everyone in the group nodded. "So what's your plan Aang, I think we have the invasion all worked out, but you've been pretty silent about how we are gonna get you into the palace."

Aang looked up with determination in his eyes: "You guys aren't, I'm going to go ahead of you guys and force my way through. If I don't make it, you retreat and save yourselves, but if I succeed, you guys capture the capitol and finish this war."

"Absolutely not, team Avatar stays together!" Sokka declared with one hand raised.

"Not this time Sokka, it's my decision to make and I'm not changing my mind on this one." Aang affirmed.

"No. I don't like this, it's a suicide mission Aang and you know it" Katara said with anger and sadness written all over her face.

"Guys, this is the only way everyone can stay safe. I have to do this." Aang said once again.

"I think I like Twinkletoes's idea, the firenation would never expect Aang to go it alone, and I think he should try it." Toph said with a thumbs up in Aangs general direction.

"Thanks for the support Toph." Aang said while putting a hand on her shoulder, which she immediately shrugged off and countered with a hard punch to his shoulder.

"Aang, you said this would make sure that everyone would stay safe. But what about you?" Katara countered.

"Katara, Aang thinks this is the right course of action and this is not your place to fight him on it so let it be." Hakoda finished.

"Fine! I'm going for a walk than so I don't have to listen to Aang trying to get himself killed any longer!" Katara finshed, clearly upset over the plan as she walked towards the cliffs.

"I'll go talked to her" Aang said as he put his bowl down and walked after her.

**Aang and Katara:**

Aang found her dangling her feet off the cliff's ledge. "You know, that isn't the safest thing to do Katara."

"Neither is your stupid plan Aang." Katara spat back.

Aang was not deterred by her words though, he pressed her again. "Katara, I've been in dangerous situations before, what makes this one any different?"

"It's different because you don't have to go it alone."

"I think I do Katara."

"And why is that Aang?"

"Because I've already been the cause for so much pain and suffering in your lives, I wasn't strong enough to stop this war, I could have prevented the loss of all the Southern Water Tribe benders, your mother's death, for Spirit's sake, I could have prevented this whole stupid war. I ran away though Katara, my mistake caused you so much pain but if I can do anything to prevent you guys from having to face more of it, you better believe that I will take that chance, no matter the risk to my own well-being."

"Aang…"

"No Katara, I'd rather die than make you lose someone else, who knows who could be next. Your Dad, Sokka, even your own life! I can't let that happen Katara and you know I'm right for once."

Katara stood up from the edge of the cliff and looked at Aang in the eyes, determination stairing into his deeps greys. "Do you know what would happen to me if I lost you?"

"I didn't think"

"Of course you didn't think Aang, you're just as important to me Aang, so don't ever think that your life isn't as important."

"Katara, I'm going through with this plan" Aang began but Katara held up her hand.

She let out an exasperated sigh: "I know. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything Katara" Aang fervently said.

"Come back to me safe and sound" Katara said closing the statement with a tight hug, fresh tears running down her face and onto his clothes.

"I can't promise you that Katara, but what I can promise is that I will try my hardest." Aang said in a completely serious voice, one that Katara knew would do anything to honor the promise.

"Thank you Aang." Katara finished.

"Feeling better Katara?" Aang asked.

"I'm still uneasy about the plan, but I'm doing better. Thank you"

"I'm going to meditate for a little while." Aang said as he began to walk off towards a cliff over the ocean.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Katara asked in more of a pleading voice than Aang would have expected.

Aang smiled: "I would love if you joined me"

So the duo both made their way over to the cliff, side by side, in the lotus position, meditating their fears and worries away into the warm night air underneath the moon.

The morning of the invasion came soon enough. Everyone ran around, preparing for the upcoming battle while loading up the ships with the needed supplies.

Aang had gone off by himself to meditate and calm himself, he also needed to shave. He no longer saw the need to hide his identity. When he was finished, he stood up and even from afar, people saw an air of confidence on his stance. He was the Avatar, and he was ready to show it.

When the ships were completely pack, everyone gathered around a large platform that Toph had bent up so that the plan could be reiterated again by Sokka this time.

As everyone was seated and ready, Sokka took a deep breath and stood up, briskly walking to the earthen podium. Unfortunately, being the clumsy individual he is, he tripped about half way there. This only added to his anxiety and embarrassment that he already had been feeling all morning.

"Hello everyone, I hope you all know why you are here… Well of course you know why you are all here…" Sokka began very nervously. "Well uh.. Today we are going to invade the firenation capitol with Aang, yah know, the Avatar. Maybe I should start from the beginning." Sokka began to tell the story of how they met Aang, but was swiftly stopped by his father.

Seeing that he failed at the speech, he sat back down so that he could listen to what he told himself was a true leader, his father.

"For 100 years, this war has been fought on our lands, destroying crops, villages, and families along the way, now it's time for us to end this war. Today, we bring the fight to the firenation capitol!" Hakoda began.

At this, everyone in the crowd began to cheer, when everyone silenced themselves, Hakoda continued with maps in hand: "First, we have to bypass the Great Gates of Azulon. Waterbenders should be able to whip up a fog cover large enough for us to pass through safely. When we make it through those gates, it's a straight run to the beach, which we will force our way through until we get to the plaza. When we have taken the plaza tower, we will press up the mountain until we reach the capitol city, by that time, the eclipse should begin." Hakoda was about to continue but was interrupted by the boulder.

"The boulder is a little confused; shouldn't we wait to attack until the firebenders are powerless?" Many people in the crowd nodded.

"Very true, but the eclipse only lasts 8 minutes, hardly enough time to make our way to the capitol. We will need the eclipse to fight off the imperial firebenders. By the end of this day, we will surround the firenation capitol and Aang would have defeated the firelord. Firenation soldier across the world will lose the will to fight and this war will be over!" Hakoda finished with a battle cry.

Everyone was inspired and encouraged by Hakoda's speech. Soon after, everyone boarded the ships and prepared to sail.

"Is everyone accounted for?" Hakoda asked to know one in particular.

"Where's Sokka?" Katara asked.

"Last time I saw him was during the invasion speech." Aang said.

Katara looked straight at Hakoda: "I'm gonna go out and look for him"

"No Katara, I'll go. I can cover more ground than you could." Aang said while he put a reaffirming hand on her shoulder.

When he saw that she hesitantly agreed, Aang flew off towards some cliffs off in the distance. After about 5 minutes of searching, he finally spotted him, just looking out at the ocean in deep thought.

When Aang landed just behind him, Sokka didn't even turn around.

"Sokka, we've been looking everywhere for you, we are about to leave!"

"I messed up Aang." Sokka said with a sad sigh.

Aang just looked confused at his veg statement: "Sokka, you mess up all the time."

"Thanks Aang, you're really doing a great job at making me feel better."

Aang looked at his feet: "Sorry Sokka, what's wrong?"

"The invasion plan was my idea, my moment of truth, and I screwed it up."

All Sokka heard was a low chuckle from behind him to which he turned towards: "Sokka, the invasion plan wasn't your moment of truth, your moment of truth will be out in the battle field. Besides, no one is good at public speaking."

"My Dad is, he's a true leader, not me."

"Sokka… True leaders aren't born in a day, you mature into one through experience and hardships. Use today as a way to grow yourself."

"Thanks Aang, let's get to the ship before they leave us."

"What? Leave the Avatar and the plan guy, please…"

Sokka laughed for the first time that morning, not just at Aang's poor attempt at comedy, but also at how Aang described him… The plan guy. _Today, I'm gonna be the take action guy. _Sokka said to himself with a strange, new sense of confidence.

The trip to the firenation capitol had been going well as of yet, they had not even seen a fire navy ship in sight! Though, when the Great Gates of Azulon came into view, everyone instantly became alert. To prevent being seen, the waterbenders decided to bend up a fog cover.

Though they had indeed bended up a very well made fog cover, the look outs immediately took it for what it was.

"We've been found out!" Sokka exclaimed as he watched the gate's chains being pulled up from the water and set ablaze. "How do they even do that? That has to be cheating!"

As the speed boats were heard from the distance, Hakoda could be easily heard, barking out orders for everyone to get below deck. "I hope this invention of yours works Sokka."

"Me too." Sokka said very shortly as he followed his father and the remaining forces to the lower decks where they would move to the newly invented subs.

"Is everyone in safely?" Asked the Mechanist.

"Yah, everyone is accounted for, I think we need to take off if we are going to make it in time." Sokka stated as he looked at the timer that the mechanist had created and given him just before the invasion.

As the firenation soldiers boarded the ships, they found that they were completely empty. "Where did they go?" Said a female captain to no one in particular.

"Great Sokka, you made a mode of travel that's WORSE than flying." Toph said while reaching for The Duke's helmet which he kindly offered her. She promptly threw up in it and handed it back to him. Needless to say, The Duke was disgusted.

"You really outdid yourself this time Sokka, this was a great idea." Aang said while patting Sokka on the back.

"Hey, I just came up with the idea, the Mechanist did all the work to make it possible." Sokka said while trying to transfer the glory to the rightful owner.

"Now don't sell yourself short my boy, it was your idea to use waterbending to make the subs rise and submerge." The Mechanist said. "There is one problem which I could not fix, there is a limited air supply in the subs, for that reason, we will have to surface once before we make it to the beaches."

"Sounds good, we can surface in a minute or two so we can stretch and make final preparations." Sokka concluded.

Time seemed to almost stop for the gang as there nervousness took over but Aang had fallen to it the most, though no one would have guess. On the outside, Aang looked like the powerful and confident Avatar that everyone expected him to be; but on the inside, he was shaking like a leaf for what was about to happen. _What if I don't come back? What if Sokka, Toph, or Katara doesn't come back? What if Katara doesn't come back? I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her… _

Aang was swiftly snapped out of his thoughts when Sokka told him that they had resurfaced.

As everyone made their way onto the deck, Aang took one last glance at all of his friends from around the world. Many of them, Aang knew would not come back. _Those are the realities of war…_ Aang thought to himself. Though he was saddened by this excepted fact, he still favored his friends with one last smile, for he knew that he might not ever see them again.

"Ok guys, everyone get back into the sub, next time with resurface, it will be on the beaches." Hakoda exclaimed. With this, everyone began to climb back into the sub. Everyone except Aang that is. Seeing that all of his friends were in the sub already, he flicked his glider open, readying himself to take off, until he heard the voice for once that he dreaded in this situation.

"Aang, where are you going?" Katara asked, slightly confused.

Aang sighed, knowing that this conversation was not going to end well: "I'm going to face the Fire Lord Katara."

"You weren't even going to tell us? You were just going to take off?!" Katara almost screamed while she slowly made her way over to him.

"I thought it would be easier this way.. I didn't think.." Aang began, but he was quickly cut off by Katara: "You can just stop that sentence at I didn't think. Do you know how incredibly stupid your plan is?! How much danger you are unnecessarily putting yourself in?"

"Katara, these people, they are my friends… Some have families, wives, children, other friends that are waiting for them to come home. You have your father, your grandmother, heck your whole village back home waiting for you and so does Sokka. Toph has her parents waiting for her with open arms."

"Aang, what are you getting at?" Katara questioned.

"I want to take these risks, for all of you. You all have lives waiting for you after this war. If any of you were to die from this battle, I couldn't live with myself. I'm trying to prevent that, and if I have to give my life, I will."

Katara was visibly horrified at Aang's confession, closing the remainder of the gap between them, she hugged him fiercely with tears forming in her eyes: "Do you know what would happen to me if I lost you Aang, I would literally fall apart. You've become a necessary part of my life. You hear my Aang? I need you. So don't go throwing your life away, your life is just as important as any of those people down below deck. They have come here, prepared to risk it all for a worthy cause, to end this war. So never doubt that and just as all of them have family to go back to, you have a family to come back to as well. Me, Sokka, and Toph are your family know so please… Come back."

When Katara was finished, Aang had soaked her shoulder with his tears. He gave her one more squeeze before letting go. He moved away only slightly while still keeping unwavering eye contact with her.

Just as Katara was going to ask what was wrong, a pair of lips crashed into hers. Her first reaction was to break away from him, but it soon set in that it was Aang that she was kissing. With this new realization, she quickly gave into the kiss, returning it with as much emotion as she could muster. To Aang, as their lips moved in almost perfect sync with each other, he felt like he was in heaven, but he also knew that he had a job to do. So reluctantly, he began to pull away, but to his joy, he also noticed that Katara's lips instinctively pushed forward, trying to get every last second she could from the kiss.

When he completely broke the kiss, Aang opened his glider and took off towards the firenation capitol city, preparing himself for whatever was to come.

Katara watched as Aang flew away, still shocked from what she had just experienced. _He kissed me! Aang kissed me! _She thought as she instinctively touched her lips which still were on fire from it.

Much to her dismay, Sokka opened the hatch, screaming at Katara to get back into the sub. She only partially heard him though; her mind was on other things. Not just the invasion, not just on her own personally safety, but on a certain airbender who she wished she could steal another kiss like that from when he got back.

**A little romance in this one? Tell me what you guys think, should I add some more? Read and Review as always.**


	12. The Invasion

**Hey Guys! For all of you who are still interested in this story, I haven't completely forgot about you guys, I just haven't really written anything for this as of late as I have been focusing on Alone Times. I spent much of today writing and decided to focus a little more on this story as well as General Aang. Alone Times will have another chapter out soon, but I thought: Hey why not give a little love to changing waters :p**

**So here you go guys, read and review as always!**

**Aang:**

Aang snapped open his glider after that amazing kiss and took off towards the capitol. Instead of thinking how he might defeat the firelord, he was thinking about Katara. _I know it was a little aqwuard at first.. But she kissed me back! She actually kissed me back! After this invasion, we have to be getting together. _This filled him with pure joy and gave him further reason to return to his friends. He knew that his plan was very risky, the chance of him actually coming back was very slim at best, but he had to hold onto something, and right now, Katara was that something for him.

As the Capitol city began to come into view, he decided to fly lower to the ground, to avoid any detection while he made his way up the mountain. He had a look of determination in his face as he made his way over the brim of the volcano. He over looked the capitol city and immediately thought that it looked magnificent. The red roofs and stone buildings were a trademark of the firenation. But this.. This was something else. The amount of architecture and time that it must have taken to build this city was nothing short of astounding to him.

Aang couldn't stay at the edge of the entrance to the city for too long though, he had to make it to the palace. He made his way to a low lying roof and ducked into cover. As he made his way to the second roof and down to an alley way, he soon realized that something was very wrong. _Where is everybody? _ Aang thought to himself as he looked around what appeared to be the main plaza of the city, this would be used for the market place or a common meeting ground for the town's civilians. Now, the city appeared to be a ghost town. Seeing this, he took his first steps out into the open, making his way in plain sight towards the palace.

**Katara and Sokka:**

The Subs had made their way to the firenation capitol's beaches. Though one had been damaged while making their way through the defensive turrets, they had all made it there with no one harmed. Everyone made their way into the cargo hold of the subs, prepared to charge onto the beaches.

Sokka took a deep breath to relax himself before he felt the sub run aground. The doors quickly opened and the warriors, along with the newly invented earth kingdom tanks charged out onto the field of battle.

The tanks had tough armor and were controlled by the soldiers within. Under the command of Hakoda, the tanks where brought into a wedge formation, designed to punch their way through firenation defenses, though soon, Hakoda noticed something: "We have to take out those battlements Sokka!"

Sokka nodded in agreement as he noticed another tank being knocked on its side. Sokka quickly took to the air with Katara and Hakoda. They quickly destroyed most of the battlements with Sokka and Hakoda slicing off the firing mechanisms from Appa's Saddle.

When there was only two left, Katara landed Appa as she was told. "Katara, Sokka, you take that battlement and I'll take this one. Watch each other's back!" Hakoda said as he ran off to his assignment.

Katara and Sokka barged the door open and were met by 2 firenation soldiers. Sokka attack the one with the sword while Katara defended herself against the soldier with the spear.

_I can't keep dodging like this! _Katara screamed in her mind as she franticly dodged the quickly oncoming jabs from the soldier's spear. When she was getting tired, she noticed a weakness in his last jab, he left his side open. Katara waited for the next strike and with the last of her strength, she strong kicked him in the side. She looked down and saw the soldier roll over, groaning.

Though Katara had dispatch her opponent, Sokka was still in a strong battle with his. Sokka and the firenation soldier were trading hits, blow for blow. Sokka could quickly tell that he was the weaker of the two, seeing that the soldier appeared to be well built. He knew from this that he would have the advantage in the agility game, an advantage that he quickly took hold of. Instead of trading blows again with his opponent, he simply dodged the attack and used the soldiers momentum against him. He quickly stumbles, expecting to strike another sword. When the soldier turned around, he was caught off guard by a searing pain in his leg, which Sokka had just sliced with his sword. Instinctively, the soldier dropped his weapon and put pressure on his wound. He was soon met with a punch to the face. As Sokka looked down, he noticed that his opponent was knocked out cold.

Both Katara and Sokka took out the grenades that they were given by the mechanists and threw them towards the battlement's launcher. As they ran towards the one that their Dad was attacking, they both heard a loud blast coming from where they just were, they both smiled at this. "Good job sis, I didn't know you had that much fight in you."

Katara's confidence went through the roof at her brother's praise: "You weren't so bad yourself you know.." She finished with a smile.

The smile that she had on her face turned into a frown as she noticed her father duck into the battlement. She noticed that the battlement was billowing large amounts of black smoke as an explosion just accord within it.

Hakoda gingerly opened the door, still holding his side. He groaned and fell to the ground.

"Dad!" Both Katara and Sokka said in unison as they made their way over to their injured father.

Katara turned him over very slowly, careful of Hakoda's wound.

"Will he be ok Katara?" Sokka questioned with a worrying look on his face.

"I don't know, we have to get back to the medical tent that was set up on the beaches." Katara replied.

"No, I have to get back to my men!" Hakoda forced out with clenched teeth.

"You're not going anywhere other than the healing hut Dad." Katara firmly replied as they both helped him onto Appa.

The healing did the best she could in healing his side, Hakoda sat back up with a grimace on his face. "He can no longer fight today, he needs to stay here." Said the healer.

"I can't stay here, who will lead the men? They are counting on me." Hakoda began, but Sokka quickly cut him off.

"I'll lead them." Sokka firmly said.

"No offense Sokka, but you weren't exactly doing the best this morning in front of them." Katara flatly stated.

Sokka just slumped his head: "Thanks for the support little sis."

"Anytime Sokka" Katara said while smiling.

Hakoda looked up at his two children with pride in his eyes, "I know you can do it Sokka, you are a strong warrior and a good leader. I see a lot of potential in you, get back to the men and win this day. I will be right behind you."

Sokka took one last look at his sister and his father. "Take good care of him Katara"

"Don't worry about us Sokka, watch your back and stay safe." Katara finished with a hug.

Sokka quickly took off on Appa towards the front lines again and started to bark out orders: "Get the tanks in wedge formation, we are taking that tower. Warriors in the middle! Charge!"

**Aang:**

As he finally got to his destination, he noticed that the palace wasn't guarded at all. In fact, the palace was completely empty in the front. Aang was not deterred by this, though he was a little worried. He blasted the front door open and with much emotion, he yelled: "The Avatar is back!"

He soon let down his stance as once again, there was no one there to fight. The same thing happened as he blasted the firelord's down in as well. Aang looked around the chamber with horror:_ Where is he!_ Aang's mind screamed.

As he fell to his knees he spoke again: "It's completely empty, like they knew that I was coming…" At this realization, and took off in a full sprint out of the palace. Taking off on his glider, he made his way towards the battle below.

**Sokka:**

The tanks had been making great progress, they had already captured the tower and had moved into a defensive position while Bato and Sokka began to plan the next move. "We need to figure out how we can make it past those lines of tanks, every time we send something at them, we are pushed back to our defensive position." Bato stated with a look of concentration written on his face.

"Do you guys need any help?" Hakoda said with a small smile. Sokka thought he was seeing things, but quickly dismissed this as he saw his father strongly leaning on Katara for support.

"Dad! How are you feeling?" Sokka quickly asked as he made his way over to his father.

Hakoda immediately motioned him off: "Let's not worry about me right now, let's figure out how we are going to get past those mechanisms."

"We can try borrowing under them. That way they went be able to see a surprise attack from behind. We can disable them while they focused on an attack from the front." Toph added.

"Dangerous.. But I like it!" Sokka stated with a finger pointed to the sky.

As soon as he said this, he noticed a figure coming towards them. "This can't be good" Sokka said in a very serious tone.

"What? What is it?" Toph asked as she could not see.

"Aang!" Katara screamed running over to him. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Katara began to fuss over every square inch of his body, making sure that he was unharmed. To her relief he appeared ok.

"I went to the palace city and there isn't anyone there… It's like a ghost town." Aang said with a look of defeat on his face.

"They must of known that we were coming than!" Sokka said as he slammed his fist into the ground in Aang.

Katara spoke up: "What should be do? Should be retreat or should be stay and fight"

"I don't know Katara, I don't think the firelord would just up and leave his city, he would have to stay close to the fighting so he could still lead his nation, and something tells me that he has a secret bunker up on that mountain." Sokka finished while pointing towards the volcano for emphasis.

"I'd be able to spot any hidden bunker if you got me close enough." Toph said confidently.

"These men came to risk everything today" Hakoda said firmly.

"No. Hakoda, I want you to get your men out of here. I'll stay and try and find the firelord, the rest of you need to get out of here. I will meet you guys at the Western Airtemple."

"No Aang! We are a team, we stick together!" Katara adamantly spoke.

"Katara is right, we have to stay together." Both Sokka and Toph said.

"It wasn't a request guys, I am telling you guys to get out of here."

"Well we are telling you that we are staying." Sokka said.

"Fine. You guys can stay, but Katara, I need you to try and get everyone back down this hill and towards the subs." Aang said firmly.

Katara looked utterly defeated: "But I can still help!"

"Katara, I know you can still help, you can help by leading these people down to the subs, I am leaving all of these people's lives in your care, because I trust you. Your Dad needs you to do this, I need you to do this. For me." Aang finished with a pleading look in his eyes.

Katara doubted he knew it, but she couldn't ever say no to that look, it softened even her hardest defenses. "Fine, I'll do it. But all of you better come back safe or I won't ever forgive myself. Got it?"

Katara had switched into mother mode; automatically, she held authority over Aang and Sokka. "Yes Ma'am" They both said in unison.

As Katara and the invasion force made their way back down the mountain, she noticed the eclipse was about to begin. _Our last chance, gone._ She quickly scolded herself for her waning confidence in Team Avatar, but she couldn't help it.

**Zuko:**

Zuko was sitting alone in his room, writing a letter to his soon to be ex-girlfriend Mia. As he finished the quickly written note, he placed it in their main living area and left for the underground bunker that his father had told him of. He was going to face his father, not matter what.

As he made his way through the winding corridors, he had time to think to himself. _What am I going to say to him, how will I even approach him. Spirits, what am I saying, he's my darn father. Why should I be afraid of him! _But that thought soon was betrayed when he tentatively reached for his scar mark on his left eye. _That's why I should fear him. _

With one last deep breath, he opened the door that he knew that his father would be waiting just behind. When he walked in, he immediately noticed the long line of imperial firebenders that were in front of him. "Zuko? What are you doing here?" Ozai said with a cold and calculated voice.

_At least I know where Azula got it from._ Zuko thought, but he was soon pulled out of his trance and he spoke: "We need to talk"

"You wait to talk to me until there is an invasion outside and an eclipse is upon us? This should be good." Ozai said but quickly added for the guards to leave him as well so that they might talk to him alone.

"For the longest time, I thought that the firenation was the greatest nation in the world. I know now how completely stupid that notion is, the firenation isn't great, people are afraid of us. They hate us!" Zuko began.

"Zuko. Those are treasonous words, especially coming from a prince." Ozai calmly replied.

Zuko essentially ignored what Ozai had said and continued to rant: "I thought that if I captured the Avatar, I could regain my honor that somehow I would gain the love and respect that I thought I wanted from you. It's now that I realize that I don't want you love or you respect and it's for that reason that I am telling you that the Avatar is alive, he is probably even leading this attack now."

With these words being spoken, Ozai's face turned to that of an enraged man: "Get out of my sight if you know what is good for you boy!"

"No! I'm done taking orders from you, you have no power anymore, since the eclipse, you can no longer firebend" To back up this statement, he drew his duel swords and pointed them threateningly at his father. "You will sit and you will listen to me." Zuko finished.

Ozai had no choice but to wait for his power to return. "Very well."

"This war needs to end; the firenation has to bring about a new era of love and peace." Zuko said with much emotion in his eyes.

"I see Iroh has finally gotten to you." The firelord said with a strong laugh.

Zuko smiled: "Yes, yes he has. For that reason, I am leaving here and breaking him out of prison, I am also going to join the avatar and help him defeat you."

"Why wait, you have your swords, you can finish me off right now." Ozai said with a smirk.

"It's not my destiny to defeat you, it's the Avatar's" Zuko simply replied as he began to leave.

"Coward!" Ozai said as he quickly stood up: "You have the courage to face me while I cannot bend, but you turn and leave when I am only mere minutes form regaining it?"

"I am not afraid of you any longer; I have nothing left to talk to you about." Zuko said as he opened the door.

"How about your mother?" Ozai said while smirking, knowing he had won.

Zuko quickly closed the door and said 4 simple words: "Where is my mother?

**Aang and Sokka:**

Aang, Sokka, and Toph raced through the winding paths and came upon a large metallic door, deep in the mountain or volcano. Sokka pushed at the door and it would not budge.

"Move out of the way Snoozles and let a professional handle it" Toph finished. She knocked on the door three times and then easily bent the medal away.

"I am so glad I let you join the group!" Sokka praised.

They made their way through another corridor and found a government official. They prepared to attack him when he quickly told them the information that they were looking for: "The firelord's chamber is down this hall, take a left, and then go up the stairs, there is a secret panel not too far from that stair case that will lead you to his chamber.

"Thank you!" Aang happily said before running off with his companions towards the firelord.

As they entered the chamber, it was not the firelord as they had all expected it to be, but it was Azula instead.

"Ah, looking for someone?" She calmly said as she sat on the thrown.

"Where is he?" Aang bellowed.

"You're going to have to be more specific…" Azula stated flatly.

"Where is Ozai?" Sokka replied angrily.

"I'm hurt, but you're just going to have to settle for me." She said with fake emotions. Though Azula was fast, she quickly found herself encased in rock.

She was quickly freed by what appeared to be out of her own doing. "But how?" Aang began. But his question was quickly answered as two dy-lee agents fell from the ceiling, ready to defend her while she could not bend.

And so a battle ensued were Azula used her evasive skills to dodge all of the attacks that were thrown at her, after a few minutes, Aang told them to stop attacking.

"Why twinkle toes, she's getting away!"

"No Toph, don't you see, she is just wasting our time. We should just ignore her for now." Aang finished.

While Azula was momentarily distracted, Toph immobilized her and both her protecting agents in earth and metal respectively.

"Tell us what we want to know or I swear.." Toph began as she stared the captive Azula down.

"You'll do what perhaps? Hubble over towards me and beat me at a staring contest, blind girl?" Azula said, obviously trying to egg her on.

"Toph, don't listen to her! She is just trying to bait us." Sokka said.

"Than what do we do? Just ignore her, that's all we can do right now.

As the group was leaving, Azula was getting desperate. "Sokka? Is that your name? I once had a prisoner who would constantly repeat your name, she said that you would come for her, but over time, I broke that spirit in her."

Sokka grabbed her around the neck. "Where is Suki!" Sokka said with tears in his eyes.

"Sokka, we have to go!" Aang pleaded but Sokka ignored him and continued: "Where is she!"

**Katara:**

Katara slowly trudged along with her father heavily leaning on her for support. They way back down the volcano were gruesome and disheartening for all those who were making the trip. They had to put on their eclipse glasses just a few minutes ago so that they could still see. It didn't matter though; the eclipse was being used as a way to retreat back to the subs. When they made it to the base of the mountain, the eclipse had been finished.

With this realization, the firebenders came back with more force than before. People were going down on all sides and Katara was forced to pick up the pace a little. By the time that they made it back to the original tower where they still had a small amount of forces to defend it, they were down to 25 men and 3 tanks. They used the tanks as a defensive perimeter as they backed themselves up to the wall.

"What should we do Dad?" Katara questioned, worry clearly etched in both her voice and her face.

"We need to pray to the spirits that Aang defeated the firelord, otherwise we are going to be in for the fight of our lives." Bato said from behind her. She looked at her father, his agreement was also written in on his face.

"Let's get the remaining earthbenders into the tanks so that they can better defend this position." Hakoda finally said. His orders were carried out quickly and efficiently, now it was just a waiting game for them.

**Zuko:**

Knowing full well that he was being batted by his father, Zuko stood and listen to the tail that his father spun for him.

He did not hear all of it because his mind was in a daze. By the end, he knew one thing: "So she is alive than?"

"Perhaps" mused Ozai: "But it has been many years since I exiled her after the death of the previous firelord."

Just as Zuko was about to turn and leave, he felt the skin on the back of his head crawl up ever so slightly, a tall tell sign of lightening. Acting on instinct alone, he turned and pointed his hand out in front of him, catching the bolt of lightning that was thrown at him, and sending it back at his father who was not expecting this at all. When Ozai recovered, his son was gone, off to the prison to free his Uncle.

**Aang and Sokka:**

"Oh, it looks like the fire's back on." Azula said as she blasted her hands free. As soon as she got in her stance she continued: "He's in the door right down the hallway and to the right, you can't miss it. I am sure he would be more than willing to face you now!" Azula finished as she ran away.

"Darn it! I wasted all the time we had left." Sokka lamented.

"She was playing us from the beginning, we know where he is and we can still face him." Aang said confidently.

"I know our original plan was to face the firelord Aang, but no offense, you can use some training still. Our friends are still out there, they need us most right now." Sokka said with Toph in full agreement.

With the decision already being made for him, he had little choice but to nod in agreement, with tears in his eyes. He had failed the world again.

The trio quickly made their way back to the defensive position that the invasion force had been holding on Appa.

Katara quickly met the trio, her face immediately falling when she realized they had failed. "We have to get out of here" She said to no one in general.

But before anyone could respond, large war balloons appeared from behind the capitol city, moving in on them. "We are going to need some cover, I think bombs are coming" Sokka said as he saw the bay gates opening.

Just as Toph had gotten the earthen barrier up, the bombs began to batter it. When the balloons had passed them, the group expected them to turn around.

"Why aren't they turning around?" Aang asked in confusion.

"Oh no.." Sokka began. "They're going for the subs! They are cutting off their retreat!" Sokka exclaimed.

Just as he finished the sentence, he and the invasion force watch in horror as the subs were quickly destroyed by more oncoming bombs. Now there was no way to escape and the airships were turning back around.

"What do we do?" Aang asked.

"You guys have to get out of here, take the children in our group and retreat." Hakoda firmly said.

Katara would have none of this, with tears in her eyes she objected: "No! We are not separating again!"

"It'll only be for a little while Katara, you guys are the last hope for this world, you need to get out of here so you can fight another day. Do you understand?"

With a look of utter defeated, Katara numbly nodded, making her way onto Appa, but not before fiercely hugging her father with Sokka as well.

When they were all on Appa, Aang spoke: "Thank you all for being so strong and so brave, I will make this up to you, I promise"

Katara saw the self-hatred in his eyes, and immediately was there to comfort him. Soon they took off, with airships giving chase. As Appa was faster, he quickly got away from them. "I know where we can go to hide, the Western Airtemple" Aang said with determination in his eyes.

What they didn't know was that a certain firebender was following them, with nowhere else to go, Zuko now had hope.


End file.
